Cinderbella
by retrogradation
Summary: Edward left before he could catch me falling for him. Now I was afraid to let go, and love this man behind the mask. I had no idea that they were the same person.." Full Summary inside. Canon couples, non-AH, AU
1. Moving In

I was in Disneyland the other day, and I saw "Cinderella" in the parade thing, so this weird idea just popped into my mind. :) Yes. Cinder-bella. Sounds corny doesn't it? This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was too tired to write the whole thing, so I decided to make it a short-ish story :) It sounds really really silly, but it's going to be a very touching story (since Edward's no Prince Charming, he's FAR better) with Edward being a vampire, Bella being a human & all those complications.

Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Full Summary:**

A not-all-human story. Bella, instead of moving in with Charlie, moved in with her 2 cousins, Felicia and Laura, and her Aunt Louise & Uncle Ted. Coincidentally, Charlie had to go on a police-work-trip of some sort, so he wasn't able to stay with Bella. In Forks, she meets Edward, the same thing happens in the cafeteria, and there is one problem..wait no..2 problems.. Laura and Felicia are one of the problems, but did is Edward breaking one of the Volturi Laws by having a relationship with Bella? Edward and his family had to leave, but they always say, love always returns if its meant to be..

**An EdwardxBella Story**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for: Laura, Felicia, Aunt Louise, Uncle Ted, & my ideas (Nor do I own Cinderella)

(Although I do wish I owned Edward. _-sigh- _that would be pretty cool:)

**CinderBella**

**by oxcrushhed  
**

Chapter 1

I stumbled down the stairs, hands gripping tightly onto my green suitcase. "Bella! Hurry up please! Your cousins are expecting you in an hour!" Renee shouted from the front gate. I was going to stay with my cousins for awhile, Renee was going to travel around with Phil, and they couldn't drag me along with them.

Flashback

"_No mom, it's fine!" I protested._

"_Bella—"_

"_No mom. I'll go stay with Aunt Louise next week. It will probably be fun" I forced myself to smile. _

"_Okay fine" she gave up, "I'll call Phil" she couldn't resist as a huge grin spread across her face. _

"_Hello? Phil? Hey honey… No I will be able to go with you… Bella's staying with my sister Louise… yes…okay love you, bye!" She put the phone down slowly and looked at me happily. "We're going to Wisconsin!" she exclaimed. I faked my excitement and gave her a hug._

"_Have fun, mom." _

Trudging out the front gate, I waved back at Renee who was standing at the doorway.

"Bye mom!" I shouted, my voice weak.

"Remember to call!" she yelled back, as the car drove away.

Aunt Louise lived in Washington. Her husband, my Uncle Ted, worked at a rich company in Seattle, and they own a huge house in Forks, Washington. I stared out the window as minutes passed by slowly. They sent a car over with their driver to pick me up, I took a mental note of thanking them, for I was dead tired, and I wouldn't be able to ride on a plane in this state of consciousness. My eyelids drooped, and as I leaned against the backseat of the car, fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next thing I knew, the car was pulling into a narrow driveway, and behind the driveway was one of the biggest houses I've ever seen. The walls were painted white, and the door provided a grand entrance to who ever entered the house. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car. I knocked on the door twice, and heard light footsteps rush towards the door immediately. An old lady dressed in an apron smiled at me, her friendly face was framed with small wrinkles. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Umm, I'm Bella Swan? Aunt Louise's niece…"

"Ohh, Bella! We've been expecting you" she led me inside the house, I marveled at the modern furniture, and how expensive everything looked. Two girls about my age walked out of one of the rooms in the hallway we were now walking down. My cheeks burned as they looked at my clothes scornfully. Their outfits were obviously designer clothing, and I was dressed in a simple blue cotton shirt, and jeans. The smaller one snickered and flung her blonde straight hair over her shoulders. "Hey" she said, her nasal voice hurt my ears, and she crossed her arms.

"Hi…" I bit my lip nervously as I glanced at her older sister. They must be my cousins, Laura and Felicia.

"Hey, I'm Felicia" her older sister said, also smirking at my choice of clothing.

"Err, Hi…I'm Bella" I stammered, and an awkward silence flooded the room.

"How long are you going to stay here?" the smaller girl, Laura, asked in a rude tone. She obviously didn't like the fact that I was going to be a guest in their house for awhile.

"I'm not sure. For as long as Renee will be busy, I guess" Felicia scoffed and turned to her sister.

"Well let's hope that it won't be for very long." the two of them walked back into the room where they came from. Their heels clicked against the polished marble floor, and the lady in the apron hurried me down the hallway once again. We stopped in front of a room, inside, there was a long beige colored couch, and a big brass framed bed to match everything else.

"So this is going to be your bedroom, Bella" the lady smiled at me, I could hear a faint Spanish accent in her voice. "Oh forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself" she chuckled half-heartedly, "I'm Rosa, the house keeper. If you need me you can call me, okay?" I nodded, and she grinned at me again, before disappearing out the door.

I sighed and set my suitcase on the floor with a slight "thump". Noticing a window on one of the walls, I glanced out, and from here, I could hear the cars in the city beeping loudly. I turned back towards the king sized bed, and lay down thinking of what to do next. Renee told me that I was going to go to the school here, Forks High. Both my cousins go to that school, and I groaned. The students there would probably be all self centered and rich like my cousins.

I heard a doorbell ring, it triggered my senses, and I suddenly remembered that I had to unpack. I clicked open my suitcase, and put all my clothes inside the wooden closets. Once everything was in place, I decided to go outside and take a walk. When I stepped out of the door, I saw my Aunt Louise walk towards me. I didn't see her for years, she looked at me like my cousins did. "Hello Bella" she said coldly.

"Erm, Hi Aunt Louise"

"Oh…you remember me?" she raised her eyebrows, I noticed there were no wrinkles on her forehead, and her nose was unnaturally straight. Plastic surgery does it's wonders… I thought to myself.

"Yeah"

"Okay, well, you will be going to school with the sisters tomorrow. You brought your stuff with you, right?" I nodded feebly.

"Our driver comes at 8 in the morning to drop Laura and Felicia at school. You can ride with them if you want." She winced at that idea, I would probably be an embarrassment to her daughters.

"It's okay. I brought my bike" The driver put it in their garage once I reached their house.

I watched as Aunt Louise's face flooded with relief. "That's great. Well, I have to go now. Take care of yourself, and behave. Ted will be back at home for dinner, be sure to greet your uncle, he hates impolite visitors." she narrowed her eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded again as she walked out the door, a Gucci purse in her hand. My head spun as I walked back into the bedroom. My mouth fell open as I noticed that there was a desk in the corner, a high tech computer on top of it. A door was in the back of the room, which led to my own bathroom. A small table was against the wall opposite the bed, and a wide screened TV was placed on top, a DVD player on one of the shelves underneath the TV. A cordless phone in it's place-holder was next to the computer, on the desk… Wow… I pulled out a chair from the desk, and pushed a button on the computer, hoping it was the on-button. The machine hummed and the screen lit up, "Loading…" in a few seconds, the desktop of the computer was on the screen, and I clicked on "internet explorer" to go check my email.

_Bella Swan_

Inbox (1)

I clicked on my inbox and as I thought, the message was from Renee:

_Bella, once you have time, remember to call me!_

_Love, Mom_

I picked up the cordless phone on the table, and tried to make sense out of the many buttons. Dialing the numbers to my house in Phoenix, the dial tone stopped, and Renee picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me"

"Oh hey Bella, how's Forks?"

"It's…fine"

"How's your Aunt? Isn't her house just huge?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get lost in it one of these days…" I heard Renee chuckle,

"Glad you're having a good time, honey" when did I say I was having a good time?

"Sure, it's_ fabulous _here" I hope the sarcasm didn't show in my voice.

"Bye Bella, call me soon okay?"

"Yeah sure mom, love you"

"Love you too!" I pressed the 'end' button on the phone, just as I heard Rosa call,

"Bella! Laura! Felicia! Dinner is ready!"

I walked out of the room, as I heard Felicia and Lauren come out of theirs, Felicia muttering "jeez what a " (A/N: pardon my english :P or rather Felicia's ;) under her breath. I heard the front door open, Uncle Ted was probably back. As the three of us (me and my cousins) walked to the dining room, I saw Uncle Ted approach, "Hello Bella" he greeted me with a friendly smile. I stared in shock… _that_ was a change from Aunt Louise's attitude towards me. Dinner passed slowly, as not a word was said between all of us. I was used to silence during meals, so I ate quickly, and with an old habit, started washing my dishes in the sink.

Laura and Felicia smirked, "So you're used to maid work, huh?" Laura stated.

Felicia, "Hmm, it would look better if you were wearing an apron" the two of them burst in hysterical laughter.

I saw Uncle Ted frown with disapproval, "Girls, you know that you could be nicer to your cousin"

Felicia snorted, "_Duh_, 'course we know."

"Why _should_ we though?" Laura's voice was _really_ starting to bother me. Her father sighed and gave me a pitiful look, as he scooted his chair backwards and left towards what I guessed was his office. Rosa hurried over, taking the unwashed dishes out of my hands. I stepped backwards, tripping over the table leg behind me, and fell backwards, my elbow knocked against the edge of the wooden dining table.

"Gee, what a klutz.." I heard someone say behind me. My cheeks burned, I got up quickly, and walked to my room. I could tell I was in for a very long night…

* * *

Soo do you like it? If you like it, please review & I'll try to post the chapter early, due to your kind reviewing-ness that makes me oh-so-happy :)

ox Amz


	2. Topaz Eyes

Heyy it's Amz :)

Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize :) _

Chapter _2_

When I first opened my eyes, I wasn't sure where I was exactly. Where did the TV and the bed come from? Then the memories from the previous day hit me, and I quickly got up, went to the bathroom, and got dressed. I wore a simple blue blouse, and a pair of jeans. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I headed out the door and down the hallway & the stairs. Rosa greeted me as I reached the last step, "Morning, Bella"

"Morning Rosa" I smiled, and paused, what should I do? Head to the kitchen? Or…what? Rosa, seeing my hesitation, motioned me to come with her to the dining table where Felicia & Laura were sitting, both picking at the toast on their porcelain plates. Laura pushed her chair away from the table, declaring that she was full, even though her food was untouched and Felicia did the same. I stood there awkwardly by the empty table as Rosa opened a big drawer filled with cereal and granola bars.

"I don't know what you prefer for breakfast, but help yourself to whatever you need. The milk cartons are in the refrigerator" she pointed to the big white fridge in the corner of the kitchen, "and all the utensils are in this drawer" she said, tapping on the cupboard as she showed me where everything was. I nodded, and Rosa smiled apologetically "Sorry, I have to go do the laundry, so I hope you can manage yourself?"

"Yeah sure, thanks" I grinned back at her, and she hurried out of the kitchen. Grabbing a box of cereal, I groaned as I realized it was 30 minutes until school starts, I better hurry. After finishing my bowl of cereal, I dumped my dishes in the sink; my time was running out so I couldn't help Rosa with those. I grabbed my bike from the garage, and headed out towards the direction to Forks High, I memorized the way last week in preparation. On the way to school, it suddenly started pouring. I realized this was my fault, I should have noticed that the clouds were dark, and the sky rumbled. Putting on a rain jacket I stuffed into my bag, I thanked my mom for warning me about the rainy weather here, and telling me to pack my jacket before I left.

I parked my bike along the school walls, and looked around. I walked through the doors that read "Front Office", and inside, the red haired woman behind the counter looked up at me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan" I said, and I saw her widen her eyes at what I was wearing, she probably heard of my cousins, who wore designer clothes, etc.

"Oh, of course." She pulled out a sheet of paper from a stack of folders, and handed it to me. "This is your class schedule" she pointed, and showed me the fastest route of getting to each class. She handed me a slip of paper to have all teachers sign, which I was supposed to return to her right after school, and hoped I would like studying here at Forks High. I forced myself to smile, and thanked her for her help.

The school bell rang, and I headed to my first class, schedule in hand. The room was small, and I copied the other students who hung their coats up on the wall. I sighed with relief when I looked around the room, and my cousins weren't there. I handed the slip that the red haired woman gave me to the teacher, a man with a name plate that read "Mr. Mason", and he, also like that woman, stared at how I looked compared to my cousins, who were probably famous here, compared to all the other normal average students like me. My cheeks burned a bright red, but I was glad when he showed me to an empty desk near the back of the room. My new classmates made attempts to peek at "the new student" in class, but since I was sitting all the way back here, it was hard for them. I glanced at the sheet of paper the teacher gave me, a reading list. I have already read all of the books, so that would be easy, but quite boring. The teacher kept on talking, until the school bell finally rang, a loud, disturbing noise to my ears. All of the students shuffled out of the classroom door, and I was greeted by a boy that I remembered, was sitting in the desk next to me. He had dark black hair, and red acne dotted his face. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I groaned internally.

"Bella" I corrected him.

"Where's your next class?" I told him, "Oh, I can help you find your way there…" I made an effort to sound appreciative. "I'm Eric, by the way" he added.

"Thanks." We both got our jackets, and headed out towards the direction of my next class. He tried to talk to me and asked many questions, but my answer was always very subtle. After a few minutes, he gave up, and we walked in silence. Finally, we reached the door of my next class, Trigonometry. The teacher, Mr.Varner, made me stand up in the front of the classroom and introduce myself. I tried to hide my tomato red face behind my hair, as I stammered a short introduction, tripping on the way back to my seat. Throughout the next two classes, a few brave students came up and asked me questions about how I liked Forks, and how was Phoenix. My answers were basically the same every time. "It is pretty good here." and Yes or No's. The next thing I knew, the bell was ringing for lunch, and I walked to the cafeteria with that girl that sat with me in Trig and Spanish. I think I forgot her name, but I didn't need to know it because she was too busy telling me things about the other students to notice. After I paid for my lunch, I sat down beside her, as my 2 cousins sat next to one of her best friends, Lauren. A boy named Mike sat across from me, and constantly tried to talk to me, but unlike the overly helpful boy Eric, he didn't give up. Eventually he broke from his loud chatter and turned to talk to a boy named Tyler sitting next to him. I turned the other way and looked around the cafeteria, my eyes froze as they met a pair of topaz eyes staring right back at me. My heart thumped so loud I was positive that everyone in the room could hear. "Bella? Bella!" Mike yelled, as I snapped out of that trance. "Jeez what were you looking at?" the girl beside me questioned, I suddenly remembered her name, Jessica.

"It's nothing" It was far from nothing…but what could I say? She could tell I wasn't saying the truth, I was a terrible liar. I sighed, giving up, and looked again at the table the topaz eyed boy sat at. Everyone sitting there had pale white skin, and they were all inhumanly beautiful, dazzling. The topaz eyed boy turned to look at me again, his bronze hair slightly ruffled by his quick movement. My breathing hitched when he looked my way, and I tried to turn my interest towards my lunch. "Who are they?" I shot a quick glance at that table.

"Who? Oh, them?" Jessica pointed. I nodded, "Oh they are the Cullens and the Hales, aren't they gorgeous? The big muscled guy is called Emmett Cullen, and the short spiky haired girl is called Alice Cullen, and the other copper-ish haired guy is called Edward Cullen. The blonde girl and guy are the Hales, Rosalie and Jasper. They are all together, I mean, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper…" she trailed off into an endless line of chatter. Soon later, she broke off, noticing the fact that I wasn't even listening to her anymore. Jessica tried to change the subject, "Oh by the way, are you going to the Spring dance? I heard that they are going to have this Masquerade Ball theme since we are reading that book? I forgot what it was called, but anyways, I think it will be really cool. Hey do you want to come with me to pick out a dress? We can hang out this Friday with Angela and Lauren. Maybe your cousins? They are your cousins, right? How come you never talk to them?"

"Umm I don't think they really like me" Jessica raised her eyebrows, but I could tell that she knew that already.

"I guess…"

"Well anyways, do you want to come help me and Angela pick out our dresses? I am going with Mike, and I think Angela is going to ask Ben out since it's a girl's choice this time." Her eyes flickered towards the guy sitting across from her friend Angela, he was shorter than her, but they would look good together.

"I don't know, I might not be going to the dance though…" I promised myself that I would make up a good excuse later on.

"Well you can still come with us to pick the dresses, come on Bella, it will be fun!" Angela joined into the conversation; I guess I had nothing better to do this weekend, so I just nodded.

After lunch ended, I studied the school map, trying to memorize it. My next class was Biology, in building 3. Mike trotted along beside me as we walked to class in our raincoats, he also had biology next. I walked through the Biology classroom door, slowly scanning the classroom with my eyes for a particular someone I saw in the cafeteria, but my footsteps halted to a stop as I noticed the pair of golden topaz eyes staring right back at me.

* * *

So did you like that chapter? I'm hoping you did. :)

I'll be updating about once a week, but if I get more reviews, I'll try to update earlier! (HINT ALERT!)

**This Chapter's Recommended Song**: Decode - Paramore

Since this song is hard to get & stuff, PM me your email or something & I can send the song to you via email ;)

(Don't worry, I promise I won't spam your email or anything:)

ox Amz

* * *

**In the following chapter...**

"Trust me, it will be better if you stay as far away as possible from me." I looked at him with a puzzled look. _Should_ I trust him? My mind was telling me the opposite...

* * *


	3. Biology & Car Accident

Heyy it's Amz :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize :)_

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath and walked towards the teacher, handing him the sheet of paper to sign, just like what I did in the other classes. _Don't look at him, don't look at him._ I told my self repeatedly. The teacher gave me the slip of paper that he has just signed. _Mr. Banner _it said on his nameplate. He scanned the room briefly with his eyes, but all the seats in the classroom were filled except for the seat beside Edward Cullen. He pointed towards that seat, and told me that was where I would sit this school year. Biting my lip nervously, I walked slowly towards the empty seat, and set my books down. Stealing a glance at the boy beside me, I whipped my head back towards the other direction when he caught me staring. We were supposed to do a science lab, and when Mr. Banner told us to begin, he and I just stared at each other, the seconds ticking. He moved first out of his tight sitting position, motioning for me to slip in the slide onto the microscope. "You can go first" the ringing smooth tone of his voice startled me completely, my heart thumped as I shook my head, trying to hide my burning tomato red cheeks with my hair.

"Um, it's okay, you can start"

"Do you mind?" I shook my head again. Edward nodded stiffly and slipped in the disk, taking one swift glance, and turned to face me. "Prophase" I nodded, and wrote it down on the sheet for this assignment. He handed me the next disk, I stretched out my arm, our hands meeting in the process. We both flinched away, his eyes quickly grew cold all of a sudden, but I only moved my hand away because of the stinging electricity that I felt when our hands met. It was not a bad feeling at all. There was an awkward silence before I finally put the disk on the platform of the microscope. I looked through the eyepiece and announced "Anaphase" his eyes softened, and he smiled a crooked smile that made my breathing hitch, and I swear – My heart stopped beating.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"No" He looked into the microscope quickly, and wrote my answer down. The rest of biology passed slowly, he refused to say anything except for when it was necessary. I didn't really mind, I spent half of the class marveling at his pale skin and wondering what it would feel like to touch his arm again. I sighed when the bell rang for the end of class, I had gym next. I quickly gathered up my books, and headed towards the door, but tripping along the way, my books and sheets of paper were scattered on the ground. I bent down to pick them up, but I noticed a shadow crouch down low behind me.  
"Need some help?" Oh god, my breathing was slowly creeping towards hyperventilation.

"Er, thanks" I said, as he handed me my books, practically flying out the classroom door. I bit my lip, and forced a smile on my face as Mike walked towards me, his face gleaming with excitement over something.

"Hey Bella, we're all having this party at First Beach on Saturday, do you wanna come along?" It didn't exactly sound like a tempting idea, but I decided maybe I should, since Mike seemed really eager for me to go. I nodded and his grin widened, Mike's face was almost glowing. It was easy to make him happy…

**Edward's POV **(A/N: FINALLY! YES!)

I held my breath for as long as I could throughout Biology class. Her scent was just so tempting, so sweet, the monster inside of me wanted to reach out and grab her, and to satisfy my thirst, in mere seconds, and just a few centimeters away. But for some reason, I couldn't, and I controlled that monster.

There was another type of craving, one I have never experienced before. When our hands touched, a million emotions that I have never felt before washed through me. She was so delicate, so beautiful, the deep shade of blue looked lovely in contrast to her pale skin; I had to resist the urge to drink her blood. Her cheeks would constantly flush bright red, and her movement made her scent drift towards me, I could barely resist the urge to reach out towards her. Her soft brown chocolate colored eyes, so kind, and she didn't know that this selfish monster of a man was sitting right beside her, I was so dangerous. The room was filled with thoughts from all of the students; one thought in particular bothered me.

_"Jeez, she's pretty, I wonder if she will come to the bonfire party this weekend"_ Mike Newton's thoughts bothered me, but only because of who he was thinking of.

**Bella's POV** (A/N: Sorry that didn't last for long!)

I zipped up my coat, and walked out towards my bike. I should really buy a car sometime soon; this bike would rust in the rain. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and undid the lock on the back wheel of my bike. Right when I was going to hop on, I looked up, and saw Edwardleaning against the door of a silver Volvo, probably his. A blue van turned around the corner, sliding a bit on the thin ice covering the ground. It skidded around, and screeched, heading right towards me.

Everything happened so quickly, following my natural instincts, I ducked down, and I heard a soft crunch inches above my head. I felt something as cold as stone lift me up slightly, before setting me back on the ground again. I opened my eyes – which I didn't notice were closed – and heard Edward's pleasant voice in my ear. "Bella, are you okay?" _Well, now I am. _I thought to myself.

* * *

So what do you think? I have to apologize, for a few reasons:

**1)** This chapter was a lot shorter than the others, because I didn't really have the time to write a long chapter.

**2)** I didn't include the "**In the following chapter...**" quote thing in this chapter, due to this chapter being short, again.

**3) **I updated later than I meant to :( I love all of you who reviewed. I'm so very sorry for the late update.

I swear, I'll add that quote thing somewhere in the next chapter ;)

Song Recommendation: **Seventeen Forever - Metro Station**

_Once again, if you are not able to get that song, I can send it to you via email so tell me in a review or something :)_

**Please review! If I get more reviews, I might update before next Sunday (which is going to be hard, since I have IOWA tests and such, but I will do it for your sake anyways if you review:).  
**

**_In the following chapter: SAME AS LAST CHAPTER. MY APOLOGIES AGAIN!!_**

ox Amz


	4. Authors Note

Heyy everyone :)

I'm sorry, this is not a chapter. But I just wanted to let you know that I have not completed the next chapter yet :( but I have written this really short preview/exclusive continued thing for chapter 3-4, I guess you can call it a mini chapter 3.5? :P

Anyways, I've decided, if you reviewed for Chapter 3, I will send you a PM of the link, but I could have already replied to your review, so just review again on this chapter to tell me to send u the link or something. (Example: "Send me the link please!") If you didnt, then review on Chap 3 and I'll PM you the link :D

Again, sorry for not finishing this chapter. Your reviews are making me so happy, but I have IOWA tests this week D: not so pleasant.

Emmett sized hugs to all!

ox Amz


	5. Trust Me

**Hey it's Amz, I'm sorry. I lied **D:** I didn't update on Thursday,_ please_ forgive me. (I promised myself that I was going to update on Thursday.)  
**

I have a few excuses though! :)

**1**) IOWA Tests, as I said before :)

**2**) I had a Chinese test to study for yesterday.

**I'm sorryyy againn!! Hope this chapter makes up for not posting yesterday even though you guys didn't have a clue ;)  
**

**Oh, and here's another reason why you all might hate me: because this chapter is only in _Bella_'s POV (OH NO!) but I promise promise promise that the next chapter will at least have some of Edward's thoughts in it!

* * *

**

THE EXTENDED PREVIEW THING THAT I SENT THE LINK TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED (and I was able to get to :)

I turned my head stiffly, and my heart jumped when I saw his dark eyes staring into mine. Huh? Weren't his eyes topaz? I dragged my attention away from the questions and concentrated on the present moment. His eyes were questioning, what did he ask again?

"Bella? Are you okay?" he repeated in a louder tone, I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out.

Seeing me speechless, I saw amusement flash across his eyes, causing me to frown. His lips were pressed tightly together, trying to hold in laughter, obviously.

I glared at him, and tried to get up, bumping my knee against his, before it hit onto a part of the van that was jutting outwards. It didn't hurt, but the look of worry returned to Edward's eyes, "I think you should go to the nurse-" he started saying, but I already heard an ambulance. Ignoring my loud protests, the nurses made me get on a stretcher, though I was perfectly fine. Edward smirked as I narrowed my eyes at him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Tyler being loaded into the ambulance as well; a wide gash on his forehead was staining his hair into a deep red color. The smell of blood made my head spin, I felt faint, and before I knew it, darkness surrounded me.

- - - - -

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a beautiful voice talking to a person by my bed. "Carlisle, is she okay? She's been out for awhile-" Edward stopped when he noticed my eyes were open and I was staring at him, my eyes wide. The doctor, Carlise I think, walked out the door with a small smile at me before he left.

I tried to analyze everything that happened in the car accident, but it all didn't make sense. Edward was across the street from me, leaning against his silver Volvo, how did he run to my side so fast? I continued staring at his dark eyes as he stared into mine. The color of his eyes reminded me of the questions I thought of previously. I opened my mouth to speak, and frowned again as he dashed to the side of my bed within the fraction of a second. _How can he be so fast?_ My cheeks hurt when I tried to speak, but I asked my question aloud anyways, "Did you get contacts?" I continued looking into his eyes, maybe it was just a trick of light…

"No, why do you ask?"

"I thought your eyes weren't this light this morning?" his body stiffened and he quickly glanced away.

"No, I think you made a mistake" I shook my head. I was sure that his eyes _did_ change color, but I decided to change the subject anyways, I would bother him about that later.

"Anyways, how did you get there so fast?"

"Where?"

"You were all the way across the street from me, by your car. How did you get there so fast?"

"I was beside you, Bella."

"No. I'm sure you weren't"

"I was." his lips were pressed tightly together, frustrated.

I shook my head again, he looked at me with his eyes again, but to my surprise they were pleading. "Please, Bella." _Please? What?_

"Please, what?" I asked, a puzzled look on my face.

"I was beside you."

"No."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" He narrowed his eyes, "You could have hurt your head, maybe you remember wrongly. I was beside you."

I glared right back at him. "No, you weren't, I'm positive." If he was, I would have obviously remembered; because the tingly electric feeling that happened whenever we touched was not something I would ever forget. He saw the firm look in my eyes and sighed,

"Bella, you need your rest."

"No, I need you to tell me what really happened. And by the way, your hands made a crunching sound against the side of the van" I pointed to his fingers for emphasis, "and they are not hurt, at all." He raised his eyebrows.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Not much, but somehow I have a feeling you are not normal."

"Not normal?"

"Yes." Far, far from normal. A few theories appeared in my head, he was so beautiful, he couldn't be human…

"Why do you think so?" the reasons were to embarrassing for me to say out loud. What was I supposed to tell him? _Oh, um it's because you are so breathtakingly beautiful, super strong, and run so fast it's unbelievable. _I laughed quietly to myself at how ridiculous that sounded. He turned to face me, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" He was about to protest, but dropped it.

"And your reasons for why you think I'm not normal?" My cheeks burned again, I'm definitely not going to tell him.

"I can't say…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Well do you have any…theories…of what I am?" _An angel maybe?_ I decided to go along with a more common supernatural characteristic.

"Uh, bitten by radioactive spider?" He chuckled.

"That's not very original, is it?" I shrugged, my shoulders sore, causing me to groan slightly. Edward looked worried, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine"

He didn't look convinced but did not push me any further. There was a small knock on the door, and Uncle Ted came in. "Hey Bella, you okay? I heard about the accident at the station." (A/N: Ted is a police officer and let's pretend Bella knew that…;)

"I'm good" I tried to smile with much effort. He patted my shoulder and glanced at Edward.

"New friends?" I looked at Edward, not sure what to say…were we friends? He shrugged; I decided to go with no, just in case.

"Edward kind of saved me from the van" I explained,

"Oh, well, good on you" Uncle Ted grinned at Edward, "or my niece would be squashed like a pancake without you" he said with a small wink. Edward smiled back and Uncle Ted turned to me again. "Well I got to head back to work. Your Aunt Louise was out with friends so she wasn't able to come here and the twins…" I nodded understandingly. "Bye Bella, and uh…"

"Edward"

"Edward." he gave us one last wave and headed out the hospital door. I breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at Edward. When talking to Uncle Ted, another question started bothering me, and I was itching to ask. I bit my lip, and decided to take my chances.

"So when Uncle Ted said…"

"Your uncle? He's a nice man."

"Yeah…um…I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?" his eyes were hypnotic, it took me a moment to snap out of it.

"Um, when Uncle Ted said if we were friends, I was wondering… are we?" He considered that for awhile.

"I guess we can be friends, but I'm not sure if I should be your friend"

"What?"

"Bella, you already know that I'm not normal. You know I'm different. Can't you see how I can be dangerous to you?" I was confused, what did he mean by dangerous?

"_What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" (-COPYRIGHTED STEPHENIE MEYER :) _That confused me even more, the bad guy? But bad guy or not, it didn't seem to matter to me…

"Trust me, it would be better if you stay as far away as possible from me." I looked at him, another puzzled look on my face. Should I trust him? My mind was telling me the opposite. Sure, I did trust him, but I staying away as far as possible from him was something I wasn't keen on doing. Before I could say anything, the doctor that was here before, Carlisle, I remember, came in. He smiled at me and introduced himself.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Cullen? Edward's father…? He laughed at my surprised look and continued, "Edward's my adopted son" Oh… I see. He checked my head for bruises and nodded in approval, "No injuries…" when his fingers touched my forehead, I was shocked to realize his hand was as cold as Edward's. It made me suspicious, but I couldn't think of anything bad Edward could be.

Dr. Cullen finished his examination, and told me I was able to go home now. I looked at Edward warily, and he smiled back, his lips crookedly angled and I swear— my heart stopped. After leaving the hospital, and saying a short goodbye to the Cullens, I decided to head back to school to get my bike. Pushing the hospital doors open, Edward suddenly was beside me, "Do you need a ride?" he offered, "Your bike is in school, right?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"It's okay, I can send you back to school" He smiled, and my heart danced around in my chest.

"Um, okay…"

He sent me back to school, and after I grabbed my bike from the same place it had been, where the car accident happened, I waved goodbye to Edward, but he gave me a small nod, his face suddenly cold, and drove away. Leaving me standing there with my bike, my mouth hanging open, my mind already mourning with his non-presence.

* * *

**Gah. That was one corny ending sentence! Haha, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope it's not too repeating of what happened and stuff, since Bella's questions are a bit different. **

**I have a new Cinderbella site, if you guys weren't notified last time, well, yeah. The link is on my profile ;) Check it out because it has pics of the stuff in this story that I just posted ... that i _will_ post after I post this!**

**_Please Review! _**I will love you forever if you do (:

**Recommended Song for This Chapter: **

Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot;

**If you can't download/buy it for some reason, PM me & I can send it to you via email ;)**

**Again, Please review! If I get reviews I will try to update on either Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday.**

**Oh and by the way, I totally failed my Chinese Test today & Report cards come out on Halloween (next Friday), tell me, will you all miss me when I'm gone? I swear, I'm going to_ die_ when my report card comes out D**

**Anyways, all I know is that I'm going to miss you, you loovelyyy readers :)**

**Oh god. I just remembered, if I die next week I won't be able to see the Twilight movie. NO!! (gasp) That's sad. :(**

Ugh... Whatever :D live in the present moment.

EMMETT AND _JASPER_ (**NEW**) SIZED HUGS TO ALL OF YOU!

**ox Amz**

**P.S. Edward sized hugs are available next chapter ;D you can take your pick.**


	6. Is this Love?

**I'm sorry for updating late! I promised you guys I would try to update early and get it in by like...Tuesday or something, but I didn't :( A big thankyou to those who reviewed! I dropped my computer engine thing... what do you call it... I just went brain-dead and can't remember the word, but I dropped it on my toes the day before yesterday, which made my toes hurt soo bad and then the next day I had soccer. My poor poor toes :( But once I read your reviews I felt so much better I totally forgot about my bruised feet :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! LOVEL OVEL OVLELOVLELOVEEE. (Yes, I'm currently going all crazy because I'm so overwhelmed with happiness..)**

**But I really loved writing the end of this chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter Four

**BELLA'S POV  
**

I took a deep breath before entering the house. But apparently, no one was home. There was a note stuck to the fridge saying:

**_Hello Bella, _**

**_I've gone out to go grocery shopping, your cousins are at a party, and your uncle and aunt are out somewhere, I have heard about your accident to-day and I hope you feel better!_**

**_Rosa_**

I took it off the fridge and crumpled it up, later throwing it in the trashcan as I walked out of the kitchen. I headed back to my bedroom and tried to organize my thoughts, and clear out the huge blur of what happened this afternoon. It all didn't make sense, how did he get there so fast? Why didn't the van crush me? Why wasn't he hurt? Why would he be lying about the color of his eyes? Is there some kind of reason why he and his family are so…how to say…inhumanly beautiful? (- Copyrighted Stephenie Meyer) What could he be? Why am I even wondering? Why am I thinking of all these possibilities? Why do I care? Why should I care? (A/N: Ah, clueless Bella, you're in looove) The last few questions puzzled me the most. Why did I care about him so much? What is the reason that every time I look at him, every time he looks at me, and every time we make any kind of contact, my heart beats so furiously? There was one question that summed up all of my confused feelings, with only four words.

_Am I in love?_ (A/N: …AND SHE FINALLY REALIZES! GOSH BELLA WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG…)

**Edward's POV (Yay!)**

I shook my head to myself, why can't I get that face out of my head? Her face. Her beautiful lovely face. The scent of her blood was still lingering, it was so mouthwatering. And she wanted to be friends. I scoffed. Friends? How could she not realize how dangerous I was to her, and how fragile she was, so breakable. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her, ever. But I wanted to be her friend, maybe even more than a friend. Could I, though? It couldn't be possible, I wasn't created to be with her. I was a mistake, and she was perfection.

Hours passed and I was still wondering why her face kept appearing in my mind. Why is that? Everything is so new. It has been so long since I have felt these human-like emotions rushing through me. What do they call this? Love? Could it be? I was suddenly furious at myself. This is pathetic, I'm naturally supposed to be her predator, and this could not be. Though I kept repeating those words in my mind, I couldn't hide from the truth. I was in love with Bella Swan, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Bella's POV (I'll go back to Edward's soon, don't worry! But this is a must, so…)

I put down my pencil and put my homework inside my backpack, finished with all of it at last, though it wasn't hard at all, for I have done most of it back in Phoenix. I glanced at the clock, Rosa should be home by now. I went out to the living room, and a smell drifted from the kitchen. Rosa noticed me and called out, "Hello Bella!" I smiled at her and said a polite hello.

"Dinner will be ready soon, and your cousins are probably going to be out all night." she grimaced, probably wondering what my cousins would be doing out all night long. "Your Aunt phoned and said that she will be back a bit late. Your uncle will be home for dinner though, he should be back in about five minutes" I nodded. She went back to her cooking, and I decided to go back to my room and maybe check my mail one more time.

The computer hummed as the screen lit up, and I clicked on the internet to open my Inbox.

_Bella Swan _

_Inbox (2)_

I clicked on Inbox, and as I had suspected, there were two emails again from Renee, both of them flagged as "OPEN NOW!" The first one read:

_Hey Bella!_

_Missing you here in sunny Florida. Phil says hi! The view here from our temporary apartment is fabulous, I wish you can see this!_

_Love, Mom._

And the second one:

_Hello Bella! Forgot to ask you, how was the first day of school? Did you make any new friends? _I frowned…friends…? _Reply soon, Sweetie!_

_Love, Mom._

I replied to her emails:

_Hey mom, It's fine here in Forks._ I gave her a list of my classes, and a brief summary of my school day, not saying a word about the incident this afternoon. _I made a few new friends, Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric are really nice, they helped me get to my classes. _I decided to not say his name, trying to set my hopes up too high. _Glad you're having fun in Florida, I miss you a lot too!_

_Love, Bella._

**Author's POV (Haha!)**

Bella clicked "Send" and shut off the computer as she heard Rosa call out, "Dinner, Bella!" and she walked out the kitchen, and then her uncle Ted came back from work. They ate dinner while discussing Bella's school day and Bella faked enthusiasm just to avoid questions of why she was so grim. They finished dinner, and wished each other a good night as Bella went back to her room.

**(A/N: Sorry! I wanted to get that part over with as quickly as I could because it's so boring…)**

Edward's POV (E to the D to the W to the haha I'm not going to type out the rest, you know it anyways ;)

Alice skipped towards me with a smug smile on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her. "What?"

"Why are you so…happy…?" Stupid question, I criticized myself, she was always this perky.

"I'm going to get a new best friend soon. Just wanted to let you know. Oh, and er..." I growled as I heard the rest from her thoughts. Me? Bella's friend? This was torturing me so bad, she didn't know how much I _wanted _to be with Bella. One of her previous visions appeared in her mind, and I saw why she thought that way. The vision was of me and Bella, our hands intertwined, Bella with her head turned towards Alice, they were talking and laughing together happily. Then suddenly, I was wrapping my arms around her tightly, she smiled breathtakingly at me, leaning against my lean form and her lovely brown hair cascading around her shoulders and the side of me she was leaning on. I snarled at that thought. I couldn't be that close, it was too risky. I turned back to Alice, disrupting my angry thoughts. "You are mistaken. That is not going to happen soon" I snapped at her while trying to promise myself that what I said was true. It couldn't, and I won't put her in danger. Alice rolled her eyes at me,

"Sure it wont" she said sarcastically with a "Duh" look in her eyes. I tried to look confident about my decision, positive, but my sad wishing eyes betrayed me, I couldn't hide the fact that I wished that her vision could be true, and that I could be so close to her, and be able to wrap my stone cold arms around her, shivering with the thought.

Later that night, I couldn't resist myself. I had to see her. The new craving of something else other than blood was taking over my body. I was so driven that I followed the scent that I had been remembering ever since this afternoon, it all seemed so long ago, but I followed the luscious smell until I reached to where the scent led. It was a huge house, but I knew it wasn't Bella's. I recognized it from one of the student's minds; it was Bella's cousin's house. A window was open on one of the upstairs floors (A/N: I know I forgot to mention that her room was upstairs, my bad! I'll go update after posting this…and by the way, it's approximately 12:30 at night/early early morning in the story at this moment). I crept in as silently as I could, the small night breeze blew in through the window and ruffled Bella's hair slightly. I sucked in a painful gust of air, taking in the luscious scent, ignoring the burning scorching feeling in my throat. Bella looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, though she wasn't peaceful. A few seconds after watching her, she mumbled a few unclear words, I leaned in to hear. "…Edward…no…I don't want to leave…" my non-beating heart felt alive as it had been so many years before at the sound of her voice whispering my name. "Stay…don't go" she muttered.

* * *

Cliffhanger ;) Yes, I'm so very evil.

**Recommended Song For This Chapter: _All Fall Down - One Republic_**

(IF ANYONE HAS SONG SUGGESTIONS PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW OR PM ME!)

**Please review! :D Oh great. I have soccer practices tomorrow.. gah! My poor suffering toes.**

Oh yeah, and in case you were wondering, I kept on begging my Chinese teacher to raise my grade and she did by one point. :) But I still failed it. Can anyone guess what I got?

_(Drumroll)_

67.5 percent.

Seriously, I think I'm going to go and jump off a cliff or something when the report cards come out. Please answer one question: Will you guys miss me? :( I hope you will. Because I love you guys and I will miss you all like heck when I'm gone. (Sniffing) Oh dear, this might be my last chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can before this Friday.

Anyways...moving on to happier topics, what do you guys think of this chapter? :D And I was just wondering, did any of you guys see the cafeteria scene of Edward and Bella on hisgoldeneyes? Gah, I was trying so hard to resist but I failed. I watched it. I loved it. :)

_AND GUESS WHAT ELSE I LOVE? YOU GUYS! Okay this is getting kinda weird so I'm gonna stop._

**Oh yeah, and I also love Edward. Of course. :) And Rob. Can't forget Rob.**

Anyways if you love me like I love you guys please review!

**HUGS TO ALL - Emmett sized, Jasper sized, and (woohoo) EDWARD SIZED. _Enjoy! (: Oh how I wish they were real..._**

ox Amz


	7. High Hopes

Heyy you guys :) Sorry about my little rant last time, I reread it and decided it was kind of stupid, so I'm going to delete it later after I post this chapterr. Hope you all like this chapter! I liked writing it :D it was kind of hard, to have a re-run through everything without making it Zzz boring but I promise things will get more interesting later on into the storyy.

Anyways...on with that :)

FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:

"Stay...don't go" she muttered.

Chapter 6

_Could a cold heart beat like it did years ago?_

_What is this emotion I feel, I do not know._

_Peaceful in her sleep, her heart thumping slow._

_I cannot avoid how I love her so._

So it was final now. This feeling that I felt, I **loved** her.

She didn't want me to leave, which in speaking of leaving, I should now. But I couldn't bring my legs to crawl out the window, and run away to some place where I could never hurt her, and let her live a normal life in peace. I was a nasty creature she should avoid, why couldn't she just grasp that fact?

I wasn't sure how long I stared at her sleeping form for, but it could have been hours, because the next thing I knew, the sun was starting to rise over the horizon, and the sky was brightening. I took one last long glance at Bella, and leaped out the window.

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as my alarm clock rang loudly, ugh oh no, not another day. I stopped the annoying sound in mid-ring by reaching out and pressing a button at the side of the clock. Sitting up on the bed, I groggily ran my fingers through my messy haystack hair and groaned again.

Ugh, the second day of school.

I grabbed my bike from the garage and headed out the door, after saying a quick goodbye to Rosa and not surprisingly, the clouds have taken over and the sky was grey in color. Reaching the school grounds, I rode in the front gate and locked my bike by the bike rack, slipping the key in my pocket. I glanced around the parking lot, and I could not stop myself from smiling as I noticed a silver Volvo parked not far from the bike rack.

The morning passed slowly, and my mood darkened as minutes passed by, and every single one without Edward within my sight. I breathed a sigh of relief as the school bell rang for lunch, and gathered up my books quickly, eager to leave the room with Jessica and Mike, wanting to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible.

As soon as we reached the cafeteria though, I paused nervously, hesitating before walking through the doors, and scanned the room full of people with my eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward or a group of pale skinned people, meaning that at least Edward was there. I stopped breathing as soon as our eyes met; he was as gorgeous as always. He noticed my expression, and his eyes were instantly amused, a side of his mouth twitched upwards, forming a crooked smile that caused my heart to race.

When I sat down beside Jessica at their cafeteria table, I turned around to look at Edward again. Surprisingly, he was sitting alone. The other members of his family were sitting at another table at the opposite side of the room. I looked at him, puzzled, and he grinned back at me, motioning with his hands for me to come over. I raised my eyebrows, shocked; did he want me to go sit with him? Jessica tapped my shoulder, speaking with a surprised tone, "_Ohmygawd_. Does he mean _you_?" Obviously, he was looking at me, and he motioned for me to sit with him again, pointing at the chair beside him at the table. My mouth fell open, I wasn't sure what to say.

"Erm, I think he needs to ask me something, I guess I'll go ask him what he wants." Jessica nodded, dumbfounded, and my cousins who were sitting behind her gasped in shock at the sight of me walking towards Edward.

Edward's smile widened, "Why don't you sit with me today?" he waved his hand over the chair. I was unsure of whether I should sit there or not, and decided to just go along with the flow and sat down.

"So?" I looked at him expectantly.

"So…" he glanced off towards the school wall, I read a couple of the posters that were plastered on there with tape.

**SPRING DANCE **_**Masquerade Theme – March 10**__**th **__Masks Required_

I debated with myself internally for a moment whether I should ask him, it ended with me telling myself not to be such a coward. I gave in. "Are you going?"

He raised an eyebrow "To?"

"The dance...it sounds...quite...interesting, with all the masks and stuff" I pointed towards the poster, waiting nervously for his reaction which I hoped would be good. His forehead creased with worry lines, and later smoothed back out to the flat flawless pale surface it was.

"I doubt it. What about you?"

I shook my head, and ducked down my cheeks flushed pink. I couldn't dance, I couldn't even walk across a hallway without tripping over my own feet, and swirling across a dance floor? No way. He bent his head to my level, making me look up into his smoldering eyes. "Why are you embarrassed?" I was positive my cheeks were now a tomato red, why did I have to be so obvious?

"I can't dance" I laughed, trying to look away from his eyes, and my heart skipped a beat when he reached out to touch my cheek, lifting my chin up to make me look at him again. My breathing was suddenly erratic; a thousand thoughts were swirling around in my head. He smiled that beautiful crooked smile again,

"No? I'm guessing that you're referring to how you can manage to trip over anything within a walking distance?" he teased. My heartbeat still wouldn't slow.

"I guess" I said shakily, my words came out in a jumble, "I have a hard time balancing on my own two feet" I felt a sudden ache when he moved his hand away, it felt as if I was missing something. Something seemed to catch his attention, and he glanced at Jessica's table, I was aware of the stares that I received from my friends and my cousins who were glaring as if looks could kill, I would be dead and buried in the Forks cemetery by now. Edward laughed softly and looked at me again, "I don't think your friends and your cousins are pleased at me for stealing you away from them, maybe you should go back"

"No! I mean…" I blushed again when I blurted that out way too loudly, his smile was mocking then. I tried to change the subject, I really didn't want to go back and sit at Jessica's table.

"Why aren't _you _going?" I questioned him. He raised his eyebrows, I waited impatiently for his answer, noticing that both of us were both leaning unconsciously towards each other.

"No one I want to go with is going to the dance. It would be pointless…" I could tell that he was uncomfortable with his answer. "Unless…"

* * *

:) Again, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it sucked. I read through it again just now and it was kind of boring :S My apologies!

Review & I'll try to update...erm, lets see... (checks calendar) maybe Friday-ish, Saturday, Sunday or Monday at the latest :) The reason why I'll be able to update quicker this time is because Thurs & Friday are both half days :D which is a good thing. But the bad thing? The reason why they are half days is because (dramatic music) ugh it's parent conferences. They go discuss student's grades and all that creepy stuff.

I guess life is never fair (sighs)

:) Please review! They make me really really really really really really really happy!

SETH CLEARWATER (NEW!), JACOB, EDWARD, EMMETT, AND JASPER SIZED HUGS TO ALL!

AHH AND IM SO MAD. THE TWILIGHT SOUNDTRACK IS NOT FOR SALE HERE IN SHANGHAI YET. D: IT MIGHT NOT EVEN COME OUT.

(throws a mini tantrum) And my parents won't let me buy the soundtrack from iTunes. Ahh! It's an essential item that I need for my daily life, I need it to survive (writhes in pain) ugh I guess I'll have to live.

And I guess I'll have to wait another century or so to watch the Twilight movie.

Does anyone know if the Twilight movie is eventually going to come out on DVD? :D

Ugh okay, I will now shut up and be quiet. :)

ox Amz


	8. Dresses

**I am soo sorry I didn't update! I broke like, 2 of my toes during soccer because I kicked with my toes (never _never _try that, trust me) and I almost drowned in the swimming pool since I had a cramp while swimming. D: Anyways enough with my boring Authors note, if you wasted your time (not wasted!) reading this, thankyou :D Here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 7  
**

"_No one I want to go with is going to the dance. It would be pointless…" I could tell that he was uncomfortable with his answer. "Unless…"_

"Unless?"

"_If _I asked you, would you go?"

I frowned, dressing up and going to the dance just to trip over everybody there didn't exactly sound appealing to me, but going _with Edward _was a whole different matter.

"Maybe…" My cheeks burned again, I looked down and started playing stupidly with my fingers. _Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up._

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Well then, you're going" He said with a firm voice.

I ignored the voice in my head and glanced up, once again being dazzled by his golden eyes, "I am?"

"Yes." I was sure I looked skeptical, but I couldn't help myself and was incredibly pleased.

"Um…okay then"

"March 10th…that's a week from now, isn't it?" (A/N: IT'S FRIDAY NOW IN THE STORY) I nodded, "Well, then, we can discuss the details later. Now we have to get to biology, have you forgotten about the time?" my mind was suddenly forced to snap back into reality. Right…School.

We had five minutes until Biology class started, and just rushed through the doors of the classroom 1 minute before we would be late. Jessica stared at Edward and I with her eyes widened, while Mike glared at Edward, his eyes narrowed. When I sat down in my chair next to Edward's I suddenly panicked. What was I thinking just now? I couldn't dance! I would just embarrass myself in front of the entire school, how fun was that?

**Edward's POV**

I watched as the expression in her eyes turned into worry. What could she possibly worry about? I chuckled to myself humorlessly; there were so many answers I could think of to that question. Bella fidgeted in her seat, she looked adorable when she was nervous, her cheeks were still stained red. Mr. Banner slipped a disk inside the DVD player, as the TV in the front of the room flickered to life, the movie started to play. My concentration was far from the TV screen; my eyes would not budge from Bella's slightly crouching form.

"Bella?" I whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. She turned around to face me,

"Yes?"

"Nothing." I smiled and her expression changed into something I wasn't sure what it meant

**Bella's POV** (A/N: Sorry that didn't last long!)

The phrase "Taking my breath away" certainly lived up to its meaning, for when Edward smiled, I suddenly forgot how to breathe. Looking down and memorizing the patterns of my jeans, I tried hard not to look at Edward while the movie played on. After what felt like a million years later, Mike switched the lights back on, and I nervously glanced at Edward. He was staring at me then, and I half-smiled.

Walking out of the classroom, I tripped over Lauren's foot, which _coincidentally_ had been sticking out, and closed my eyes, ready to fall face first onto the floor. What I didn't expect was a pair of cold arms to hold me up, and Edward's velvet laugh behind me.

"You okay?" he pressed his lips together, obviously trying to offend me. I glared at him, which was something that took a lot of my effort to do.

"I'm fine, thanks" he gave up on trying and grinned as I walked towards the gym. Halfway there, I paused, frowning.

"Um, Edward, you don't have gym next" I pointed out matter-of-factly

"I know that"

"Uh, then, aren't you supposed to go the other way…?" His eyes were amused.

"What are you saying? I cannot walk you to gym? I needed to make sure that you would be safe along the way" he joked as I blushed.

"No!" I blurted out a little too soon, he grinned.

"Well then, that's good" but his tone was stiff and it sounded like he wanted to say something more, but he didn't. We walked in silence to the doors of the school gym, and paused right outside unsure of what to say. We stared into each others eyes for minutes, and then he raised one hand to push a lock of my hair behind my ear gently, then turned around and stalked right off.

"What's wrong, Bella dear? You seem troubled" Rosa asked me, after I reached the house and was doing my homework while Rosa finished vacuuming the floor, and collected the wires.

"Oh nothing, It's fine" I managed a smile, and Rosa patted my shoulder shooting me a worried glance once more before she walked out of the room. I debated with myself internally about what to do with the Masquerade Ball thing next week. Then my mind wandered off topic and I suddenly remembered, wasn't I supposed to go dress shopping with Jessica today? I quickly hopped off the bed and grabbed my purse out of my bag, taking one swift glance at the clock. 4:00 – the clock read, "Shoot" I muttered, and quickly rushed out of the doors as I saw Jessica's car pull up, Angela in the passenger seat and Jessica waved towards me.

"Come on, Bella!"

"Coming!" I said a quick goodbye to Rosa, telling her where I was going to go, and jumped into the backseat of the car.

The mall in Port Angeles wasn't exactly big, but it surely had all the stuff that people needed to go to a dance. Jessica and Angela dragged me into the first store we saw, and I sat on one of the benches helping Angela pick out a pair of shoes while Jessica went to try a dress on.

"So why aren't you going to the dance?" Angela piped up, I frowned, what should I say…

"Um, actually I am going"

"Ooh really? I thought you told Jess you weren't?"

"I wasn't" I admitted "But Edward asked me today" Angela's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Edward? _Edward Cullen?!_" she gasped.

"Um, yeah…"

"Wow…" Jessica walked out of one of the changing rooms, wearing a short black and electric blue strapless shirt.

"So what do you guys think?" she spun around striking a pose.

"It's great Jess" I smiled assuringly

"Yeah, you look great!"

"Thanks" Jessica looked at me.

"Oh and Bella, I just heard from the dressing room…you are going to the Spring masquerade with _Edward Cullen_?!"

"Um yeah…"

"Oh my god!" Her face lit up, this is going to be a hot topic of gossip soon…

"We've got to pick you a dress" she turned to Angela, "Right Ang?"

"Yep, of course!" Angela looked at me, giggling at my horrified expression, "Oh come on Bella, it won't be so bad!" I grimaced, not so bad? I doubt it. Jessica immedietly started searching through the racks of dresses, picking out a black and yellow stripped tank top strapped dress, "Ooh this is cute!"

"No way."

"Mmm what about this one?" she picked out another dress, this one was blue with a few ruffles and the top was halter strapped, but instead of thin strings, the straps were thicker. Angela nodded in agreement

"Totally! That will look great on her!"

"Come on Bella, try this on!" Jessica pushed me towards one of the changing rooms, and thrusted the dress into my arms, slamming the door shut. I put on the dress quickly, tying the two thick straps of cloth behind my neck and taking a look at the mirror. I didn't look so bad, I thought, and opened the door.

"You look fab!"

"Yeah! It's pretty, Bella, you should wear it! And it's not short, so it will be perfect for the masquerade theme!" I shrugged, whatever, no one would know it's me anyways…

We walked out of the store, me with my blue gown, a pair of not-so-high heels, and a matching silver necklace with a small heart shaped locket. Angela was holding a huge bag with her pink fluffy gown, high heeled pale pink strappy sandals, and Jessica with her pale blue and white sequined gown, way-high high heels, and a pair of long dangly silver earrings. We loaded our bags into Jessica's car, and she dropped me off at the house with all of my stuff.

"Bye Bella! See you on Monday!" they yelled out the car window.

"Bye!" I waved as Jessica drove down the street and the car disappeared around the corner.

When I turned to open the door, I swear I saw a shadow behind me, but when I snapped my head back, nothing was there.

(A/N: Weekend passes, nothing happens, because I don't want to bore you to death ;)

I twisted the lock one more time, and pulled the key out sticking it into my pocket. When I turned around, I almost fell backwards, because Edward was standing right behind me, his scent was so alluring, but it didn't seem like cologne.

"Bella" he smiled, this time I really _did _fall backwards, but he caught me in time.

"Oops" I righted myself and slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Hey Edward" I grinned. Heads turned when we walked down the hallway, and I caught a few whispers.

"Ohmygod did you hear? He's taking her to the dance!"

"That lucky bitch! Why her?"

"She's new too! Seriously what is wrong with him?"

**Edward's POV**

I frowned as I walked down the hallway with Bella, the people that turned and stared had ugly thoughts in their mind, most of the mean thoughts were directed towards Bella. I moved closer to Bella, causing her eyes to widen, and I thought her lips turned upwards, but that could have just been my imagination. She had Trigonometry first, with her classmate Jessica. I did not like Jessica, her faking friendship with Bella, and talking bad about her behind her back. Alice skipped towards us, a smile on her face.

"Hey Edward, oh hi Bella!" Bella blushed, ducking her head letting her hair fall on her face. Without thinking, I reached over and tucked the loose strands behind her ear. I could hear Alice's surprised thoughts at my being close to her, and of course, her suspicion. I glared at Alice for a moment, and then Bella spoke.

"Um…hi…"

"Oops! Oh Edward didn't tell you about me?" she laughed, "I'm Alice, Edward's sister" she smiled at Bella,

"Hi Alice" Bella said shyly.

"We're going to be great friends, I just know it" Alice winked at me, the nerve of her! And linked an arm through Bella's. "You're going to the Spring Masquerade with Edward, right? Did you pick out a dress?" I walked at a slow pace behind them, as Alice dragged Bella along with her to class. At least someone wasn't afraid of their self control…

**_PHOTOS IN LINK UNDERNEATH (Author's note)_**

* * *

Chapter's Recommended Song:** Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade**

And so, Bella met Alice! The links to all of Bella, Jessica, and Angela's outfits/accessories are at my website (on profile) or if you're too lazy to go check (like I am usually ;)** then here's the site:**

**www (dot) oxcrushhed (dot) piczo (dot) com **

**Then click on "Cinderbella" and you'll see the photos :) **

**Please review! **I have a soccer tournament tomorrow and if you review maybe my toes will miraculously get better :D (probably not going to happen but it is going to make me really happy and I'll try to update sooner!)

**_AND YES! TWILIGHT IS COMING OUT ON BLU RAY DVD! You cannot imagine how happy I am to hear that :)_  
**

ox Amz**  
**


	9. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone, I'm sorry but I might not be able to post till Sunday because my aunt's health is in like, a really really bad condition. The doctors have given up on chemotherapy awhile ago, and now she isn't able to breathe without an oxygen mask, and even worse- her daughter, who's taking this really important college test- has no idea her mom could die any minute. My other aunt is convinced that it will be better if they secretly let my aunt pass, and cremate her body, later after the exams tell my cousin (Sue Anne) and just give her the ashes, telling her that her mom has already passed away.

Is it just me, or does that sound like a _really _bad idea?

:S I have no idea how they are hiding it from Sue Anne, probably just telling her that her mom is ill and a bunch of lies.

Please forgive me for not posting ): I have written half of chapter 8 already, but it might take awhile for me to continue, I hope you all will understand.

By the way, moving on to happier topics, Twilight is coming out tomorrow in the United States! OME.

You have no idea how jealous I am of you all who are there ): I was actually planning to watch Twilight when I visit my aunt in early December (since it comes out on 27th of Nov. in Malaysia and my aunt lives there) but since she might not eh..live..that long.. D: I might not get to watch it until it comes out on DVD/Blu-ray disk.

Love you all! Breath-taking hugs by Emmett and Jacob to you all!

If you're going to watch Twilight try not to put spoilers and stuff in your reviews/PMs because I'm scared I'm going to spoil it for myself ;)

But tell me if you liked it or not! :D

ox Amz

An update : I just noticed that I forgot to upload this yesterday. My uncle called just now and said that my aunt has passed away 3 in the morning :(

Rest In Peace May Chan Ng X3 But before she left she told her daughter so at least she is more peaceful now :)


	10. A Vision

**Sorry I didn't update sooner :( I had so many projects to do and so many tests! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella, neither do I own Twilight/its characters**

**x**

"_We're going to be great friends, I just know it" Alice winked at me, the nerve of her! And linked an arm through Bella's. "You're going to the Spring Masquerade with Edward, right? Did you pick out a dress?" I walked at a slow pace behind them, as Alice dragged Bella along with her to class. At least someone wasn't afraid of their self control…_

**Bella's POV**

"Mmm wait let me think. Is today after school fine with you?" I absolutely hated shopping, totally glad that I had already picked out a dress, though it was hard to say no to Alice.

"Sorry, but I kind of already picked out a dress…" Alice's expression was suddenly thoughtful.

"That's fine" her face brightened, "Maybe I can come over after school to check it out? And did you get a mask yet?" I shook my head no,

"We have to get you a mask" she demanded grinning to herself.

"Sure" At least no more dresses… The bell rang, we said goodbye, and as I turned around to get to class I remembered Edward was there, how stupid of me!  
"Oh hey Edward" A blush spread over my cheeks, "Sorry…kind of left you hanging over there"

"It's okay, so do you like my sister?" he smiled, "she is a bit…"

"Perky" He chuckled

"Yes that's the word" I laughed and we both went to class.

(A/N: I don't want to bore you with all of the details of Bella's school life because I'm sure you all have read that in Twilight so repeating that – even if in a different form, would be kind of pointless and boring so I'm just going to skip to after school…)

"Hey Bella, Edward!" Alice skipped gracefully and halted to a stop right beside me as I was unlocking my bike, Edward said he would follow me to the parking lot.

"Hey Alice" I smiled, she put her hands on her hips and frowned at Edward.

"What are you doing here?" and then she smirked at Edward, enjoying some kind of inside joke that I didn't get at all. Edward growled at her and her grin widened, before I had a chance to ask what she was smiling about, she turned to me. "So are we going to take a look at your dress?"

"Um okay, do you guys need me to lead the way?" She nodded,

"I'll go by Edward's car" I raised my eyebrows, Edward's car? What?

"Edward's car?" Edward grinned sheepishly,

"You wouldn't mind if I came along, would you?" _Don't faint. Don't faint. _I chanted to myself internally. Taking a deep breath, I tried to control my emotions (which I failed to do) and smiled

"Sure" and with that, he and Alice walked back to the car – wait scratch that – he walked and Alice skipped, to his Volvo. I twisted open my lock and slung my backpack over my shoulder, taking one more glance to make sure they were behind me. Edward gave me a reassuring wave as I pedaled towards Aunt Louise and Uncle Ted's house.

Once we got there, I hopped off my bike and leaned it against the wall in the garage, running back out to bring Edward and Alice inside. Rosa greeted us all nicely with a warm smile, "Ah, Bella, your friends?" she motioned towards them both. I nodded and smiled back, telling her that we were going to my bedroom.

Right before we entered, Alice stopped and gasped. "No. Wait – Edward cannot come in!" I raised an eyebrow. What?

"What? Why not?" Alice turned to Edward and pushed him down the hallway. "You, stay here. It's a masquerade ball, remember? Oh god, I should have remembered not to bring you here!" she shook her head. "I mean, you guys like each other and everything, but it's a masquerade ball and you're not supposed to recognize each other!" Edward arched his brows and held his hands in front of himself in defeat.

"Okay then" he chuckled and turned to me. "Should I leave?"

"No!" Alice's eyebrows rose then, "I mean…I don't know…should he?" I asked Alice. She crossed her arms and thought for a moment before deciding,

"I think you better stay out first. Pick out a tux?" she paused, "Wait no – wait, yes. A tux. Go pick a tux first, but not a mask because I _have _to pick the mask out for you." Edward looked doubtful,

"Well if that's what you all will prefer then…I'll go get a tux" he sighed, but winked at me before turning out of the main door.

Alice giggled and gracefully bounded over to me. "Okay, fashionista? Check. Dress? Not check – you have to show me!" I walked nervously to my closet, pulling out the bag that I put my dress in, and held it out to Alice.

She pulled out the dress and frowned. "Hmm it's not _that _bad…but I can make a few improvements on your taste in dresses, at least we're going mask shopping later –maybe get you a more suitable dress for the masquerade ball"

"Another dress?" my eyes widened.

"Not another one" she shook her head, "We'll return this!" She took out all of my extra accessories and nodded in approval. "Not so bad. You can keep these, we can make sure that the new dress will match with the jewelry and stuff." She then pulled out my flats. Raising her eyebrows at me she asked incredulously, "Flats?" I blushed,

"I fall down a lot, high heels just…they don't help with my bad balancing skills, that's all." She sighed,

"Bella, I've got to get you some suitable shoes! These will not do!" Oh, whatever…she can do all the shopping for me, I'll just have to try on things, that's all…not so bad, right?

"Okay then" she grinned and put everything back in the bag except for my dress and flats. "We're going shopping!" she squealed excitedly.

Alice dialed Edward's number on her phone, "We're done! Can you drop us off at the Port Angeles Mall?" I was confused. How did she know where I got the dress and shoes? "Perfect!" she laughed and ended the call. Edward arrived a short 5 minutes later, Alice told me that they lived pretty close. "You can come over sometime! I can give you a makeover!" I grimaced, that did not sound tempting at all. I opened the door and went in the Volvo, Alice following behind me. Edward turned around from the driver's seat to look at me and smiled crookedly, then frowning at Alice. "Port Angeles Mall?" his eyes traced to the bag she was holding. "Didn't Bella already…"

"These are not suitable for a masquerade ball, Edward, and we need to get a mask anyways" He chuckled,

"I think I would be able to recognize her, mask or no mask"

Alice frowned. "Don't ruin my moment of happiness, Edward."

He sighed and turned back to the wheel, starting the car.

We got to Port Angeles about half the time it took for Jessica to drive there. Edward drove like a maniac, I had to tell him to slow down a few times, he did, but still worried me about his constant glances towards the back, eyes off the road.

When we were halfway there, Alice's eyes were suddenly blank, cloudy, and distant somehow. What was wrong?

**Alice's POV**

This was totally worth the wait. It would be so fun to dress Bella up! To experience everything that I didn't get to have, I honestly wanted the best for her even though she didn't know it yet. The prom, this spring dance, so many things she could try. So many shopping opportunities –

_The woman trudged forward, crimson colored eyes staring into the dark forest. Her firey orange wild curly hair framed her face, and her clothes had small tears, stains of blood, human blood._

_She turned around to face her mate, a man with dirty blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. "James, I think I found them" her voice was deep and throaty,_

"_You sure? Aro wanted us to make sure, should we make a surprise appearance? Or…"_

"_It's not so fun to find out that someone caught you breaking the rules by surprise, maybe we shouldn't just attack, give them a chance, maybe they want to make her immortal…"_

"_I don't know, Victoria…are you sure?"_

"_Pretty sure. I don't know why they stick around with that human anyways, how could they resist her blood? The temptation is just so strong…"_

"_Guess we'll have to find out. She's just a frail little human anyways, probably doesn't mean anything to the Cullen coven" He grinned slyly, "Maybe they will decide to sacrifice her, share with us?" Victoria smiled, her teeth flashing._

"_That would be perfect."_

I froze. The Cullen coven; that was us. And the human? That was Bella.

Did we break any rules? I thought for a moment, the vision told me that they were going to arrive about 4 days later…that was too soon, way too soon.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I just remembered something" I shot a look at Edward, who's eyes were dead worried.

"Hm?"

"I'm so sorry but I forgot, today we had to come home...I forgot we had visitors coming" I said apologetically.

"Oh that's fine"

"Edward, we'll have to drop Bella back off at her cousin's house, I remember…Carlisle needed us to come home early" I turned back to Bella, "I'm so sorry, we'll do this sometime later 'kay?" She nodded, somehow her expression was relieved.

**Hope you guys liked that!**

**By the way, today I suddenly had an idea for this story, since if it followed the original Cinderella thing**

**it would end _so _fast, and be a bit boring, so I'm going to spice things up a bit.**

**And honestly, you guys will NEVER guess what I thought of. **

**But you're welcome to guess :D**

**(And no. Victoria and James are not going to kill them all :) Edward's too beautiful to die :)**

**Review please! Reviewers all get an imaginary cookie :D**

**(and they make me unbelievably happy as well, so pleasee:)**

**I'll try to update on Sunday, but if I get more reviews I'll update earlier!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**Yours till the pumpkin pies :D  
**

**ox Amz  
**


	11. A Clean Break

**Heyy I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I caught a really bad cold and had 5 tests the past week D: **

**And just a warning, this chapter is pretty short. And you will know what the unexpected thing is. **

**It's not good. Trust me :( **

**Edward's POV**

I looked at Alice strangely. Trying to pick up the thoughts in her head, but they were so blurry I wasn't sure what was going on.

"What's wrong Alice?" I questioned her after we dropped Bella off.

"Volturi" she whispered, I was confused… she showed me her vision.

My teeth clenched together at their mentions of Bella. "No" I growled, "We cannot put Bella in such danger"

"Then what do you expect me to do, Edward?" Alice frowned,

"I don't know" and I really didn't. What were we supposed to do now? Leave? My thoughts froze, I didn't want to leave, but was that the only choice we had? "Do you think we should leave, Alice?" Her eyes widened, then she thought for a moment.

_It would hurt so much if we had to leave… But that would probably be our only choice. We cannot fight against the Volturi, they are way too strong._

_Bella would be killed if we decide to stay…either way we will all lose something… _

She looked at me, sure that I have heard what she thought. Was it possible for me to leave, though? It felt as if it would break me if I did.

"How long until they arrive?"

"4 days, Edward, we don't have a very long time" I nodded, trying to control the painful expression on my face.

**Bella's POV**

I grimaced as I placed the bag containing my dress and shoes back into the closet. It seemed like there was something wrong with Alice's mood today afternoon, was something bothering her?

I shook my head to myself, trying to focus on the book in my hands that I was reading.

There was something wrong, I knew it.

**Edward's POV**

How would I break it to her? It would hurt, I could tell already, but it was the only way that she would stay alive. Victoria and James would not be able to get to her if we left, they wouldn't have a reason to.

I paced around the room staring at my moving ground, until I decided to collect myself up. I couldn't act like this, not when the situation was so serious, not when we had 2 vampires searching for Bella at this point.

In the matter of seconds, I was at Bella's cousins' house, and I greeted the housekeeper warmly before heading towards Bella's room at a slow human speed.

I knocked on her door softly before I heard her light footsteps slowly approach, and she opened the door.

"Oh, hey Edward" her heartbeat was quickening, I wonder why?

"Hey, um…can I talk to you for a moment?"

**Bella's POV**

"Hey, um…can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, come on in" I opened the door wider expecting him to walk into the room. But he stopped and glanced down the hallway, his expression was suddenly stone cold.

"Is it okay if we talk outside?"

"Uh, okay I'll just tell Rosa" I rushed into the kitchen informing Rosa that I would be out, and then hurried out the main gates to find Edward staring at his feet.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" he hesitated, "Is something wrong?"

He grimaced before speaking, I couldn't place a finger on what his tone showed how he was feeling. Angry? Sad? This wasn't good, I knew it.

"Bella, I know this is really sudden, and these few days that I've spent with you were great, but there's something I need to tell you…" Was he going to break up with me? It couldn't be, could it? Because we were hardly going out, just going to the dance together, that's all…

"What is it, Edward?" I asked impatiently,

"We're leaving Forks, Bella" He looked up into my eyes, I was confused,

"What? Leaving?"

"Yes. I know I should have told you earlier today, but I just got a call from Carlisle and Esme, and with short term notice, they told Alice and I that we would be moving"

"To where?" Please don't say it's far…

"We're moving to Alaska to stay with some of my cousins" I couldn't feel a thing, my mind suddenly felt numb. Alaska. I would probably never see him again.

"How long though?" I grasped onto every inch of hope I had, maybe they would be back in a few weeks,

"Bella, we're moving there permanently" his expression softened, I could see the sadness marked in his topaz eyes. I held my breath, permanently.

"Why can't you stay any longer? When are you going to move?"

"Tomorrow, I had to come to say goodbye, a long time relationship would probably not work between us… Alice wanted to come but I convinced her that it would be easier if only I came, a clean break would be less complicated" the cold mask returned to his face.

"I will miss you" Was all I could think of to say. What else would I do? Beg him to stay?

"I will as well, but it doesn't matter… you'll be fine, Bella, it's still the beginning of the year, there's still time to make new friends" he tried to smile, but it did not touch his eyes. Making new friends was something that would probably not happen.

"Well, I should be going now" he swiftly kissed me on the cheek, I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye Bella" I heard him walk back to his car, the door closing, and I opened my eyes just to see the lights shining from the back of his Volvo slowly fade away into the distance.

"Goodbye, Edward" I whispered into the cold silent air.

**:( So Edward left. BUT ITS NOT THE END OF THE STORY YET!**

_**AND YES. THERE WILL STILL BE A BALL OR A DANCE :)**_

_**YES. THERE WILL BE SOMETHING RELATED TO THE CINDERELLA PLOT THING LATER!**_

**_NO IM NOT TELLING YOU WHEN XD_**

**:D there will be a bit of a time skip in the next chapter, like maybe a few years or so.**

**_Please review_! By the way, I noticed, almost 100 reviews! THANKYOU! You can't imagine how happy I am at this moment XD**

**Well thanks to all of you reviewers:**

**Inuyasha4ever255 , isabellamasen02 , RuffledCullenTulip , Highlands , Nollie Marie , AvaAnne , friscofilly , stacygirl , mrs edward cullenxxx , lovetheL , SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush , Renie96 , TwilightSagaLover543, , CullenGrl255 , Mishimoto Sakura , bellacullens14 , Jaden Ink , amatomis, edwardcrazy , rose , bitemeedwardcullen333 , .Dakotta. , JasmineSaffronCullen , ThisIsMyDisguise , Music ADD , SetTheTruthFree , agentxx , wouldnt_you_like_2_know?me_too , xoFlawless. , PurpleDreamer , twilightfan4ever , Twilightx28 , AnimalAddictions , Ponyfrog123 , Ryoko Isabella R Swan-Cullen , Twilightfan000001 , gracethebestestvampire , shortney101 , Food4Thought**

**ILY ALL SO MUCH! MORE THAN EDWARD! (gasp)  
**

**(Just kidding. My love for Edward is infinite, but it sure is catching up! :)  
**

**& If I do get 100 or over this week, I'd try my hardest to update sooner!**

**x  
**

**And I would just like to add, if anyone hasn't read **

**_TwilightSagaLover543_ or_ Jaden Ink_'s stories, you should! They are so awesome :)**

**(and in my favorites)**

**ox Amz  
**


	12. Jacob

**(gasp) Okay, so Edward left the last chapter (cries). **

**Well the world has not ended yet :D There are still more..er...surprises ahead this chapter.**

**& I'm so sorry this chapter's short :( I'll explain later. But moving on with the story..**

**Chapter 10  
**

I tried my best to live a productive life while he was gone, I really did. I made a new friend called Angela, she was probably the only person in school that would be nice to me, since Jessica and my cousins avoided speaking to me at all.

I was riding my bike home from school one day, when I suddenly caught a glimpse of a silver Volvo. That alone made my heart leap right out of my chest, I completely lost control of the bike's handles, and a wheel rolled over one of the stones by the sidewalk, causing my bike to crash down sideways, pulling me down with it.

My mind was still in a haze when I heard a deep husky voice rumble above my head,

"Hey, you okay? Need some help?" A hand dropped down and I glanced up, looking into a pair of russet soft red brown colored eyes. I flushed and accepted his hand, embarrassed.

" Thanks" I gasped trying to catch hold of my breath. He laughed, the friendliness in his eyes were prominent.

"You looked like you were daydreaming a bit over there" he joked, I made an effort to laugh,

"Yeah, something just happened to catch my eye." I turned around to glance at the road, but the Volvo had disappeared.

"So, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan"

"Swan? Cool, my dad used to have a friend named Charlie Swan, but I heard he left for a few months"

"Really? Charlie's my dad! You're Billy's son?" I vaguely remembered the fishing trips I used to have with my dad and his friend Billy down in La Push,

"Yep. I'm Jacob, but call me Jake" he grinned holding out his hand once again, I shook it and smiled back. "So is Charlie back? Since you are…I mean, Charlie never called my dad to tell him that he was back in town"

"No, he's not back yet, I've been living with my cousins since I moved here" I explained,

"Oh I see…" He took a swift glance at my bike which was lying down on the ground, it didn't look so well since one of the wheels were twisted in a strange position. "I think your bike needs some work" I nodded, "I do some garage work, and I have some supplies back at home, want me to help you fix it?" I frowned, I barely knew him, though I had a feeling that Jacob was a really nice person, and extremely friendly. I couldn't ask for something like that though,

"No, it's okay, I wouldn't want you to waste your time" He chuckled,

"Nah, I wouldn't be wasting time, I just finished working on a car yesterday, need a few parts though, this would be easy"

"You sure?" I wasn't.

"Yeah! Billy would be glad to see you again" Jacob grinned, walking towards his car, which I did not notice earlier. It was a red Rabbit parked along the curb. Jacob knocked lightly against the tinted windows, and the window rolled down, I heard a light chirpy sounding voice sound from the inside of his car. The car door opened, and a pretty girl stepped out, her chocolate colored eyes, much like mine, were bright and happy, bronze colored hair framed her face. She smiled at me shyly, extending her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, Jacob's girlfriend"

**Gah! I know what you're thinking. Though I'm no Edward or Alice but I know what you're gonna say.**

_**OMG?!**_

**Yes. Renesmee :O I was going to use some other name like Lena or Sarah or etc. but I just couldn't find one that was suitable for Jake!**

**Tell me what you thinkk! Please review.**

**Oh and the reason why this chapter was short is because I have to finish all my homework early.. because..**

**I'M GOING TO SEE _TWILIGHT_ THIS WEEKEND!**

**Yes. Twilight. Here. In. Shanghai. Holy crap.**

**Impossible, right? But it happened. I don't know how.**

**And THANKYOU! for the 100! I mean, I asked for 100 and I got more than I deserved :O You all are lovely.**

**I love you all.**

**Honestly.**

**Sigh. (feeling very emotional now)**

**ox Amz  
**


	13. Authors Note 3

**This "chapter" used to be an Authors Note that doesn't matter anymore,**

**So please ignore this & move on to the next chapter! :)**

**ox Amz  
**


	14. La Push and Renesmee

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update :( I'll explain later, but here it is now :)**

**From the previous chapter…**

"_Hi, I'm Renesmee, Jacob's girlfriend"_

I shook her hand warmly and smiled, "Hey, I'm Bella."

"Oh so you're Chief Swan's daughter? I'm hoping you're having a good time settling down in Forks"

"Yeah" I laughed weakly. Jacob walked from the back of his car, and wiped his hands against the jeans he were wearing.

"A perfect fit." he grinned proudly, I glanced towards my bike which was now half sticking out of the back of his red Rabbit. "Come on, hop on in" Renesmee opened the back door, and motioned for me to get in, so I did, with her following me in a few seconds later.

We talked about Charlie, and how my cousins were. Before I had a chance to question either Jake or Renesmee, we were at his house in La Push. Jacob backed his car up in the driveway and turned the engine off. I opened the door and walked out taking a look at the house that I visited many years ago, I could hardly recognize it anymore.

Jacob reached over to grab Renesmee's hand and it was hard to look at how they were staring into each others eyes with love. How I craved to have someone look at me like that? I tried not to think about it any more.

"Bella!" I looked up from my shoes to find Billy Black smiling at me with his kind face,

"Hey Billy" I noticed that he was sitting in a wheelchair, "What happened?" I asked in shock.

"Oh, that?" he looked down at his leg, "It's no big deal, small fishing accident, that's all" He laughed and I joined in. "So how are you? Charlie's not back yet, is he?" I shook my head,

"No, not for a few more weeks I guess, I'm living with my cousins for the moment"

"Ah I see" he nodded understandingly.

Jacob cleared his throat and Renesmee giggled,

"Sorry Bella, I think I'm keeping you away from your friends" Billy winked, "Have fun kids, don't get into trouble" he looked at Jacob with a warning look. Jacob shrugged and turned to me,

"Come on Bells, we're gonna head to First Beach first, they're having this party by the campfire a bit later in the evening."

"You're in, right?" Renesmee asked me.

"Umm sure, but I think I'll have to call Rosa to tell her I'll be back late-" Jacob handed me his cell,

"Just borrow mine"

"Thanks Jake" I quickly pressed the buttons to my cousins' house and told Rosa that I wouldn't come back early like I did usually. She told me to have a good time and I tried my best to assure her I would. I thanked Jacob again and handed him back his phone. Renesmee squealed excitedly and skipped to my side, "Come on, let's go!" Jacob chuckled and we walked towards First Beach.

The waves crashed onto the shore as I zipped up my jacket – it was colder than I thought.

"Hey Sam" Jake high fived one of the men on the beach, they gave me a slight nod. Renesmee kept her distance and flashed a smile at me, "Come on Bella, let's go watch them cliff dive" my eyes widened. What? She looked up and pointed at the huge cliffs surrounding the La Push beach. I saw one guy run to the edge and fling himself right off the cliff, later diving into the blue waves. My mouth was open, "Wow." Renesmee nodded,

"Yep, wow. I've never dared to try it, but Jake always tried to convince me that it's really fun, I just sit on the stones and watch 'em do their stuff." I cocked my head to the side,

"Jake cliff dives too?"

"Yeah, they do it all the time, crazy animals" she giggled as if there were some inside joke behind it. (A/N: -winks- ).

That was the beginning of one of the summers I spent hanging out with Jake, Renesmee and their La Push gang. I've grown quite fond of them, but at times they would have to leave, and I would go off on my own to some bookstore, or hang out with Angela and her boyfriend Ben that she met later when we were seniors.

One day, Renesmee and I were sitting on one of the huge boulder-like rocks on the beach and watched as Jake and his friend Embry jumped off one of the lower cliffs. We heard their distant yells and a huge splash as they landed in the water. They swam back on the beach and reached us, their bodies dripping with water. The sky started clouding over and I heard thunder rumble about a few miles away. Soon enough, rain started dripping down from the sky and we were soaked.

"Ahh look at my feet! My socks are totally wet and gross!" Renesmee poked at her shoes and laughed as Jake picked her up and carried her on his back. "Woo! I feel so high" she laughed and leaned against Jake lovingly. Embry left with the rest of the La Push gang, he had to go home early. "Oh hey Bella, do you want to come over to my house for awhile? We can dry off…"

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Jacob grinned, "Come on Bells!"

I looked up at the darkening sky and quickly agreed, "Sure" and I followed them back towards Renesmee's house, which was in the woods.

We reached her house pretty quickly, judging by the fact that I kept on tripping and sliding over the wet mud with my bad balancing skills. Renesmee hopped off Jacob's back and knocked on the door. The door swung open and a pale stunning face appeared on the other side. I gasped, something looked familiar…

* * *

**And don't worry, that familiar face is NOT EDWARD. Not the Edward that Bella is in love with anyways...**

**Is it okay for everyone if I put the parents' of Renesmee as Edward and Bella? To make it coincidental and stuff..**

**Or should I make up names? I'm bad at the naming thing :( You shouldn't trust me on that hahah..**

**Anyways, thanks for all your support in my last authors note. Gosh, I was overreacting wasn't I? I'm sorry :( Stupid teenage hormones giving me mood swings and crap. I love you all - and seriously.. broken heart? Okay I was so being overdramatic..**

**And yes, I watched the Twilight Movie, no not in theaters- but online. Because the theaters canceled it and my friend gave me the link**

**I feel so bad :( I wanted to watch it in high quality but I guess not because it was blurry (if anyone wants the link I can give it to you)**

**and I loved the movie. Though they rushed it a bit- and it was NOT LONG ENOUGH! But it was good :)  
**

**Please Review! (hands out cookies with vampire smileys on them to all who review or alert/fave)**

**ox Amz  
**


	15. One, Two, Three!

**Well, here's the chapter :D I finally came to a decision to who Renesmee's parents will be... and you'll find out who's her mother, but I'll keep her dad hidden until later. There's a bit of fun at the end of this chapter, and you'll find out about what happened with Renesmee and her mom.**

_This chapter's dedicated to all my reviewers. Did I mention how much I love you all?_

_Well I love you as much as I love Emmett's breathtaking hugs so here's the chapter._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella would be nonexistent and I would be in her place. :) But sadly I don't :( so she still has Edward (dang!).**

**Chapter 12**

The blonde face that stared back at me was stunning. She reminded me of Rosalie – though they did not look anything alike, but they were both so breathtakingly beautiful. She flashed a small smile at me.

"Hey mom" Renesmee mumbled and glanced at me wryly, "Bella, this is my mom Tanya Denali" I smiled politely, "Hello Mrs. Denali"

"Hello Bella, please, just call me Tanya" she reached out a hand for me to shake. I shook it, startled by the cold temperature of her hand but kept my thoughts to myself. "Come on in!" She opened the door, and welcomed us into their house. Renesmee led Jacob and I up to her room, closing the door and plopped down on her bed. I did not miss the disturbed look Jacob had on his face.

"Jake?"

"Hm?" he looked up,

"What's wrong?"

Renesmee had her face buried in her pillow on the bed. "Urgh my mom has issues with Jacob, just because he –…I mean, she's like…okay you're going to totally think I'm a creep when I tell you this" She looked up from her pillow at me nervously.

"What? No, I won't judge you Ness"

"Well…okay, this is supposed to be confidential and stuff…but you are like, one of my best friends and I think it's time I should tell you" She looked down at her hands. "Well, you see, my mom and I…and Jake…we aren't actually normal…" I raised my eyebrows at her, I could easily tell when I saw Tanya…the intense similarity she had between with the Cullens and Hales. _Don't think of him, don't think of him. _I took a deep breath,

"Well…okay, so what…what are you?" Renesmee bit her lip and glanced at Jacob, and then back at me.

"My mom, she's not human…" I nodded, it was pretty obvious now, " she's a vampire" Renesmee finished, waiting for my response. I breathed a few times and nodded, accepting it.

"But what about you, and Jake?" my voice was a bit wobbly.

"I'm half, because…well, it's really complicated, I'll need to tell you about a few things before I can explain that. But Jake isn't a vampire" I looked at Jacob, he surely didn't seem like one, with the not-so-cold and pale white skin. Jake grinned at me,

"You're not gonna be running away from me once I say it are you?" I shook my head, smiling, "Well, the truth is, I'm a werewolf." my eyes widened. This all seemed pretty bizarre.

"My mom is not cool with the whole dating-a-werewolf thing, ugh, I don't know why she can't get over it. It's not like she had any better dating experiences…" I raised only one eyebrow this time.

"What about your dad?"

Renesmee inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. _Oh…_

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that" I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"No, wait it's fine" she breathed out. "I'm just really mad at my mom for his leaving… my Aunt Kate told me that she" she paused, "that my mom cheated on him with this guy named Alec after she, well, _did it, _with my dad. Kate and my real dad kind of walked in on them…when they were all humans but Alec." she grimaced, "And you know what's the worst thing? Aunt Kate said they didn't even stop. They took a look at the door and just slammed it into their faces, continuing whatever they were doing before"

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"I've learned to live with it though" the corners of her lips dragged upwards. "Being with Jacob helps me, a lot." She leaned over to Jake kissing him lightly on the cheek and intertwined her fingers with his. I smiled at the couple, glad that these two found each other.

"Do you keep in touch with your dad, though?" She shook her head, her bronze colored curly hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"No, not so much"

"Why not?"

"My mom says he's not worthy of visiting, but Aunt Kate said he was a real gentlemen and he was Aunt Kate's really good friend…after Aunt Kate and dad found out they got pissed, Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett didn't talk to mom again, though they do visit me sometimes. Well, about dad… I'm not really sure what happened or how he got turned…I just heard that he joined another coven.

After they left, mom started living with Alec, he told her about the entire vampire thing. At the moment she was giving birth to me, he bit her, hoping that I would die and he could live a happy eternity with mom. But I did not die; I survived with the venom in me, which makes me what I am right now – a half vampire."

"Wow…"

"One hell of a story, isn't it" she chuckled silently.

"Come on guys, lets go outside again, the rain stopped. What do you guys say, we do some cliff diving?" Jake grinned mischeviously

Renesmee's eyes practically popped out of their sockets as we started walking out of the house, "You're freaking serious? Now?"

"Hell yes!"

"Er, I think I'll pass" we already reached the cliffs, and I glanced down at the blue water. It now seemed even less tempting that it looked like before from the beach.

"Oh come on Bells!" he looked at Renesmee, "Nessie will do it if you do it!" Renesmee glared at him furiously,

"_WHAT_?"

"Yeah!" his face was innocent.

"No way!"

"Yes way! Come on Nessie! We can all jump at the same time... it will be so fun!" I bit my lip, "'Kay? On a count of three" he made his way to the very edge, dragging me and Renesmee along with him, our faces horrified.

I drew in a jagged breath, looking uncertainly at the dark waters one more time before I closed my eyes.

**_"One,_**

**_Two,_**

**_Three!" _**

Jake yelled and the three of us flung ourselves off the cliff, me and Nessie screaming our heads off and Jake's loud laugh echoed around the cliffs.

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter :) And no, you probably won't find out who Renesmee's dad is soon, but you'll find out in later chapters. And for those who are interested, I'm going to post my Twilight Movie review in a new story so go check it out.

And just to warn you all there might be a time skip in the next chappie but it's only because I don't want to bore you with the boring stuff.

I just decided. Something I would want to do after I graduate is go cliff diving :D One of my Bffs- Karen- told me I wouldn't have the guts to do it. But well, I'm gonna say it right here. For proof okay? And so when I actually do cliff dive I'll rub it in her face mwahaha ;)

**Review please! More Emmett sized hugs to all :)**

_By the way, I had one reviewer ask me if I wanted her as my beta, and I would, but not right now, maybe after I finish this story and stuff. But I really appreciate it! Thanks for offering, but just not yet hahah xD_**  
**

ox Amz


	16. Alice and Dartmouth

**WARNING: Many time skips in this chapter and it's a bit rushed!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas_  
**

Chapter 13

I grasped the branch of the tree tightly as my eyes clouded over with yet – another vision.

_Bella closed her eyes and braced herself at the edge of a cliff towering over the blue ocean. An unfamiliar voice yelled out,_

"_One,_

_Two,_

_Three!" she flung herself off the cliff, her loud scream piercing through the salty ocean air, and another loud squeal, but the most disturbing one was the loud booming laugh. But Bella was the only one jumping off the cliff – alone._

The vision faded and I looked back over my shoulder towards Jasper's worried face.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella" I managed to choke out, thank god Edward was not here with me now. He would be flipping out…

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"She – she jumped off a cliff" his eyes widened in horror,

"Oh god, Edward" I nodded speechlessly.

"I think it's time that I visit her."

_Don't waste your time, on me, you're already the voice inside my head…I miss you…_

(Two days later)

I walked into my room, humming a tune that Embry learned on his guitar and played for us this afternoon. I stood in shock at the sight of a shadow sitting on my bed, I was about to scream until I noticed the short, feminine figure of the shadow.

"A-Alice?"

It took me a moment to collect myself, and I opened my mouth again to speak.

"Oh my god, Alice!" I rushed over to give her a quick hug.

"Hey Bella" she let me go, there was a faint smile on her face.

"Holy crap! I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah, I begged Carlisle to let me visit you" she laughed. I froze for a moment, realizing.

"Is he – is Edward…" She shook her head sadly,

"There were some…complications…I didn't keep in touch with him because…" I watched her as she tried to make up an excuse.

"It's okay, Alice, I know"

"What?" she put on an innocent expression,

"I know what you guys are" I smiled weakly,

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "How'd you find out?"

"Well, when you guys were gone…I made a few new friends"

"Yeah, I saw" I heard her mutter silently under her breath,

"Huh? You saw?"

"Well, Bella" she smiled sheepishly, "I can…see…things…" I was still confused, "I can see the future"

"Oh." Yep. Oh. _Wow?_

"So…are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" She grinned, but later frowned at my outfit.

"Are you wearing a t-shirt from _Wal-mart?_" I grimaced as her shocked expression quickly turned into a sly smile.

"No. Please don't tell me we're going to be playing Bella Barbie again!" I pleaded.

She gave me those puppy dog eyes, "Oh come on Bella! Please?" I closed my eyes, and shook my head, no way. "Pleasseee Bellaa? Don't you love me?" I opened my eyes to find her pouting, and sighed. "Fine." Her eyes quickly lit up and the sly expression appeared on her face again.

"Jake? Renesmee?" I knocked on Billy's door, Alice and I were standing outside on their front porch, me in a new outfit Alice managed to pick out and buy in an hour.

Jake opened the door. He took a glance at us and snarled at Alice, my eyes widened. "Woah! Jake?!" Alice's eyes darkened, and she growled right back.

"Um, guys?" Renesmee peeked out from behind the open door, and slowly walked out. "What's wrong? _Alice?_" Alice's eyes widened, she gasped and quickly shook her head, whispering something so quick it was hard for my human ears to hear what she was saying. Renesmee quickly turned her attention back to Jake. She shook his shoulders,

"Jake?" he stopped shaking and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine"

Alice regained her composure and frowned at me, "This is your friend?"

"Yep, Alice, meet Jacob Black. Jake, meet Alice Cullen." Renesmee stepped lightly on Jake's foot when he didn't reply,

"Hello Alice" he mumbled unwillingly,

"Hello Jacob." Alice said in a polite tone. Renesmee smiled, and shook hands with Alice,

"Hey Alice"

"Hey…"

"Renesmee"

"Hey Renesmee" she smiled and looked at what Renesmee was wearing, nodding with approval. "Nice outfit" I think she winked, but I could have been imagining things.

The next few days passed in a blur. Jacob was obviously not happy with Alice's presence, but he kept his opinions to himself. Alice and Renesmee got on pretty well, considering Alice's love of fashion and Renesmee's love for shopping. When the day that Alice had to leave arrived, we were all sad that she had to depart. The four of us stood in the airport, Jake farther than the three of us, mumbling something about over-emotional girls and pulled his hoodie over his head.

"Oh my god, Alice I'm going to miss you sooo much!" Renesmee hugged her small frame, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Me too, Alice, visit us again soon!" I gave her a hug as well, it was really nice to see her again, it was a wonder how time passed so quickly.

A few weeks later, I got a few letters back from a few of the colleges I applied for.

_The University of Alaska _Hmm… I kept flipping and skimming through the envelopes,

_Police Department of Chicago _Not mine…_Flip Flip Flip,_

_Dartmouth _I paused for a second. Wait, **Dartmouth**? I hurriedly ripped open the envelope, breathe Bella… My eyes scanned the letter, I couldn't believe it. I was accepted into _Dartmouth_. Holy crap! I pushed aside all of the other letters, and picked up the phone to tell Jake and Renesmee; they were so happy for me. Next, I called Renee, she was overjoyed to hear that I have been accepted,

"You're going to pick Dartmouth, right?" I frowned, was I?

"I guess so?"

"Don't give me an 'I guess so' young lady! This is one chance that you have to take!" she exclaimed, "Just give it a try!"

I argued with her for a moment, and she finally won over my weak arguments.

I was going to Dartmouth, and that was final.

* * *

**O-kay. So Bella's going to be in Dartmouth for college. Any suggestions of what course Bella should take? **

**Or if you're familiar with Dartmouth (which I'm _not_) any tips? **

_I promise, the drama's not here yet, but it's all starting in the middle of the next chapter :D_

**And no, the topic of Renesmee's father will not be dropped, it's part of all the drama :)**

And I'm so sorry for the late update! I had a bazillion tests but now it's _CHRISTMAS BREAK_! Oh my Edward, Finally.

And for you Australians out there :D _HAPPY SUMMER HOLS_! I wonder what it's like to celebrate Christmas when it's summer hmm..

Eek! 150 reviews. Did I mention how much I love you all? More breath taking hugs to you all!

**Oh. and I had another Chinese Unit Test on Thurs. Guess what I got? _HINT: It's one point higher than what I got last time._**

**_If you guess right you'll have the next chapter dedicated to youu!  
_**

**Anyways, if you review I might update on Monday, or even tomorrow! O: SURPRISE SURPRISE.**


	17. Karen

**I am so sorry I didn't update on Sunday :( I have an excuse though, I was almost in a coma and spent Sunday in a hospital..blech...**

**Explanations later, first off with the chapter..**

**_BELLA'S POV_**

_Dartmouth _I paused for a second. Wait, **Dartmouth**? I hurriedly ripped open the envelope, breathe Bella… My eyes scanned the letter, I couldn't believe it. I was accepted into _Dartmouth_. Holy crap! I pushed aside all of the other letters, and picked up the phone to tell Jake and Renesmee; they were so happy for me. Next, I called Renee, she was overjoyed to hear that I have been accepted,

"You're going to pick

Dartmouth, right?" I frowned, was I?

"I guess so?"

"Don't give me an 'I guess so' young lady! This is one chance that you have to take!" she exclaimed, "Just give it a try!"

I argued with her for a moment, and she finally won over my weak arguments.

I was going to Dartmouth, and that was final.

I looked back at the sheet given to me once more as I headed to the dorm that I was assigned to. Coming from the room was some loud punk rock music playing, I guess my roommate beat me there already. I knocked on the door once, but the music was so loud I doubted she could hear it, so I just went ahead and opened the door.

The dorm had white walls, both sides completely covered with posters and magazine pages. There were 2 desks on each side, an Asian girl was sitting at one of them, a stereo with large speakers sat underneath the desk. I tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around. Her eyes were a bright unnatural green, contacts, I guess.

"Hey, you're my roommate?" she questioned me.

"Uhh yeah"

"Cool. I hope you don't mind that I already decorated the walls, if you mind I could take 'em down…" I glanced back at the wall, it wasn't like I was going to decorate it anyways.

"Um no it's fine" She turned back to her macbook on the desk and I noticed a bunch of stacked CDs against the wall.

"'Kay then" she snapped it shut and turned back to me.

"So I take it you just got here?" she motioned towards my suitcase, I nodded.

"I'm Karen Audrey Chang" she smiled and stuck her hand out and I shook it. It was pretty cold.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan" returning a smile.

"I got here early yesterday and went out to check out the city…I was just gonna head out to lunch and stuff, wanna come with?"

"Sure" I threw my bags back onto the bed on what I assumed, my side of the room.

She showed me around town and suggested a few clubs, bars, and we walked into a restaurant for lunch.

A waiter with blonde spolu hair walked towards us.

"Hey Karen. Dartmouth?" he apparently knew her.

"Yeah." She said in a bored tone.

"I like smart Asians." He winked, she gave him a menacing glare and he decided to try something else.

"You good at biology?" Karen raised an eyebrow and nodded,

"There are 206 bones in the human body" the boy smiled creepily at Karen. She rolled her eyes,

"Yeah. There are." The boy opened his mouth to speak, "Would you-"

"No. I don't want another in my body, thanks. Seriously, your pickup lines are getting kind of old, you used that on me in high school, asshole." She scoffed and called towards another waiter, completely ignoring that guy until he got the message and walked away. After we ordered she turned back to me and laughed at my disgusted expression, "Yeah, gross right?" I nodded.

"That was Mike Newton, he was in my school last year. Also that girl sitting at the crowded booth over there" She pointed at a girl wearing a really short embarrassing looking dress that could have passed for a shirt. "That's Michelle Dorothy. She was also in my old school in Seattle, Prom Queen, Queen Bitch, same thing, you know? Not someone you'd want to be on "friendly" terms with. I heard that she and Mike 'convinced' a few people to let them in."

The waiter returned with our drinks and our food, placing them on the table.

Karen offered to pay for me, so next time I would get my chance to pay for her, and we ate dinner whilst discussing our hobbies, likes, dislikes, and I got to know her better. In a way, she reminded me of a slightly taller, punk version of Alice.

Her skin was also icy cold and if it weren't for her green eyes, I would assume that she was a vampire. We walked out of the restaurant and she suddenly paused outside a large banner that read: "_**MASQUERADE, PAPER FACES ON PARADE**_. This Saturday, 10$ Admissions for Guest List, Apply now! Acquired: MASK, GOWN, MOOD FOR PARTYING AND DANCING!"

She looked up thoughtfully at the bright words, and then at me.

"Doesn't that sound kind of fun?"

"Ummm…" **_No?_**

"I don't really have anything to do this weekend anyways…lets go!" she smiled and her face lit up with excitement.

"I don't know…I can't really dance" I frowned, cant really? I couldn't!

"Oh psh it's fine, it's all in the lead anyway....you might even meet a really cute guy" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as we both cracked up.

"Come on, Bellaa please? Come with mee, it's going to be really awesome, I promise!" she jumped up and down and held on to my arm pleading.

I tried desperately to find another excuse, "Er, I don't have anything to wear…"

"No problem" She smiled, we can go dress shopping later! Karen glanced at her watch, "It's only 2, we have _plenty _of time until tomorrow"

Oh no, I should have seen this coming. "Bellaa" she made puppy dog eyes at me and blinked. I sighed and gave in.

"Oh god…fine…" I was so going to regret this, I thought, as we walked towards the admission building.

**Well, so they are going to the Masquerade :)**

**Next chapter: Dress shopping, browsing around New Hampshire, Beginning of Masquerade**

**I think you all have an idea of what is going to happen during the masquerade (winks)**

And if any of you didn't check out _Take Care of My Heart_ yet, **please** do :)

**And please review! **

**The coma story is underneath haha for those who are interested.**

**ox Amz**

So. I went to a place in the middle of China, and then there were lots of mountains. One called Golden Dragon with lots of glaciers and it was pretty tall (4680 m) and part of our tour was to climb it. So I was just like "ah whatever sure" and went with my dad and the rest of the tour people while my mom and sister decided not to and stayed behind.

One thing you should know is to never _ever _fall asleep in a place that has half the normal amount of oxygen, because it's really easy to fall into a coma and later not wake up...ever... D: but I did fall asleep, and it took them awhile to get me to wake up with the oxygen masks and stuff. A really creepy experience hah.

I have no idea what I would have done if I fell into a coma. Pray that I would wake up and not die I guess...hahah..

Anyways, I'm here, I'm alive, Hallelujah :) Hope you all had a very nice Christmas!


	18. Know Him Too Well

**Hey! Sorry for the very very late update :( Anyways here's the chapter.**

**It's pretty long and the drama starts in this chappie too :D so hope you enjoy.**

**_Know Him Too Well_  
**

Chapter 16

"Bella, cheer up! It's going to be fun" Karen assured me again, and I forced myself to smile.

"Sure…" We already went through about-I think it was five?- stores. None of them which we bought anything from.

"Okay fine, we will take a coffee break. Umm…Starbucks?" She suggested as we turned around a corner in the mall. I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. Finally!

"A Caramel Frappachino and…Bella? What do you want?"

"Anything's fine" Just no more shopping…please?

" 'Kay then, make that two. To go." She paid for both of us and we got our drinks.

"To go?"

"We can do some more window shopping!" she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, hoping I wouldn't protest. I gave in – ugh why was I such a pushover? I thought to myself shaking my head. I glanced over at Karen and noticed that her drink was gone. She caught the direction of my gaze and said quickly, "I was really thirsty" I raised an eyebrow but let it go anyways.

"Ooh look at that dress! It's so pretty, wanna check this store out?"

"Mmm sure" Not that I had a choice anyways…

(Dresses in website link on profile)

"Oh my god Bella, that looks _gorgeous _on you! Guys will be swooning over you all night, you've got to get this!" She gushed when I walked out in a royal blue gown with layers of silk ruffles cascaded down to my feet. I looked at the mirror and I must admit, I looked presentable in this. But when I glanced down swiftly at the price tag, I gasped,

"I can't get this" Karen was frustrated,

"Why not? It's beautiful!"

"It is way over my budget, seriously Karen, the number's over four digits"

"Oh nonsense, I'll get it for you then" My jaw dropped down

"What?! No! You can't get this for me! It's too expensive! I'm only going to wear it once anyways!"

She laughed, "God, chill, Bella, it's a dress. And you know you won't stop me from buying this" she narrowed her eyes and grinned at me evilly, "right?"

I frowned, "fine" Ugh!

After a few more hours of torture, we finally left the mall and headed out to the streets for dinner. "Hmm I'm not so hungry, are you?"

I shook my head,

"Okay then…you up for some partying?" she grinned,

"Sure, sounds great"

"'Kay then, the club's just down the street, let's go!"

* * *

The lights were half-blinding my eyes, and the loud music blasted over the large speakers hung on the walls of the club. It was not too crowded, yet lively and the dancefloor was pretty busy.

"Hey want a drink?" I turned around to face a bar where the bartender was leaning on, facing me with a lusty – and creepy – look in his eye, I was pretty thirsty though…

"Sure, what's good?"

"I can give you a real good Screaming Orgasm" he laughed winking,

I shruddered – gross. "No thanks, I'll pass."

A girl pushed the man over to the side. "Whoa so sorry about Hank, he gets a bit off-hand when drunk…"  
"Obviously" I muttered under my breath,

"Can I get you anything?"

"Um sure, whatever is good"

"Okay then, one sec, a whatever coming up." She chuckled, and turned the cabinets behind her.

I laughed, she seemed like a pretty nice person. I took a look around, but Karen was nowhere to be found, but I remembered she told me that she was heading towards the dancefloor a few minutes after we got here. The girl handed me back my drink, it looked pink, and had a little umbrella stuck in it. I glanced at it warily and she smiled,

"Don't worry, s'not poisonous." I grinned back and sniffed at the drink. It smelled like strawberries…not too bad, and took a sip.

"Wow this tastes pretty good" I thanked the girl and she stuck out her hand,

"Leah"

"Cool, I'm Bella"

"Well, nice to meet you Bella" Leah ran her hand through her, now I noticed, dirty blonde hair dyed with purple and green streaks.

"Hey Bella! Oh…Leah? Is that you?"

"Hey Kare! You're in New Hampshire too?"

"Yeah! Ohmygod why didn't you tell me you were going to Dartmouth?"

"I had to leave early, remember? Sorry didn't have a chance to call"

"Ah…okay then" she turned back to me

"Leah went to high school with me" she explained, "one of my best friends" I nodded, my head was spinning a little bit.

Hank returned, swaying a little in his steps. "Hello…and who might this be, eh?" he raised his eyebrows at Karen. "Can I get you anything, little girl?"

Karen narrowed her eyes at Hank, she got pretty pissed when people made fun of her height…  
"Get lost" she replied promptly and scoffed at Hank's surprised face. A little tipsy, I leaned back and laughed loudly,

"Hahah! You just – and he just – hahaha!" I giggled uncontrollably and slumped down in a chair.

"Oh dear, I think she's drunk"

"I'm not!" I protested and sat up, "Perfectly fine."

Karen looked at me worriedly and shook her head, "I sure hope so."

Another random guy slauntered over and put a hand on Karen's shoulder,

"Hey baby, what's your sign?"

She growled and slapped his hand away, "Closed. Now get out." he shook his head,

"You'll be sorry, babe"

"I sure as hell won't" She growled and pushed him away.

"Ugh, guys." She grumbled.

* * *

I woke up with my mouth uncomfortably dry and with a killer headache. I blinked a few times and sat up in bed.

"First time drinking, huh?" Karen piped up from the bed across the room. I shook my head a few times, trying to get the dizzy feeling out of my head. Ouch.

"Argh yeah"

"No worries" She handed me a few pills and I thanked her.

"Anyways, I'm going to go try on my dress and stuff again, you should too!"

"But it's only- " I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, "9 in the morning!"

"I know but I'm soo nervous! Just once…" she saw the expression on my face, "Oh fine, you don't have to but I will… I think I'm just going to stay here for the rest of the day, surf the net, face book, you know? If you want to go to the book store, you can…I might give a few friends a call…"

"Sure I think I'll do that, reading might help this headache…"

"Hmm yeah" she inspected my hair, "You might want to wash up first though…" I nodded and hopped up (causing my head to feel worse) and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

I got back from the bookstore at about 1, eating lunch at a nearby café giving Karen a call to let her know. I knocked on the door, her music was on again, but she heard me this time.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey" I walked in with a few books in hand, nearly walking into a guy with black hair, a bit hanging over his eyes. He had green eyes and a nice smile on his face though he looked quite…emo.

"Oops! Sorry" he said, taking a step back. Two more people were behind him. They were both Asian and there was a girl and a guy. The guy looked like some skater and the girl was smiling nervously.

"These are my friends from high school, they came to visit" Karen smiled. "This is Seth, but I call him Fang…because…well…long story" She pointed at the guy with the emo hair, "He's my boyfriend".

"You have a boyfriend? Cool." I shook hands with Seth and he grinned,

"Hey Bella…hey you look familiar…do you know Jacob black or something?"

"As a matter of fact…I do." I smiled, "Why?"

"Naw I think I saw a photo of you somewhere in his photo albums"  
"Yeah Jake and I are old friends" He chuckled,

"Cool."

Karen continued, "And this is Ihyun and Journ. Journ's one of my friends at a skate park where I used to go to, and Ihyun is his girlfriend. He's currently trying to teach her how to skate, and they all go to Dartmouth…just found out today" she laughed. "I made them come to the ball with us."

"Sounds fun" I shook hands with Journ and Ihyun.

"Karen, I don't even know how to dance…" Journ grumbled,

"Me neither! I'm going to kill you for this" Ihyun frowned putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't fret, anyways Bella, I took them shopping already and Ihyun got her dress" Karen smiled, "A dress and two tuxedos in an hour! I'm so proud of myself…" she sighed and pulled a few bags out of a closet, I recognized one of them as mine that I was carrying yesterday.

"Okay, time to dress up for the ball…it starts in…ohmygod, 3 hours? We have to hurry" Ihyun groaned.

* * *

After three hours of annoying hair curling, hair straightening, hair styling, dress adjusting, gushing, laughing, criticizing, annoying-Bella-out-of-her-head-ing, we were finally done and I slipped on my silver flats. (Everything on website on profile)

"Ready?"

I breathed and grabbed my mask with blue and white feathers, heading out the door with all of them. We piled into Journ's car, - it was the biggest and he was a total pushover – and drove off towards the hotel where the entire masquerade was going to be held.

As the man at the door took our names, I tied my mask around my face nervously.

"Okay guys, dance with whoever you like, hang out, there's a buffet, don't get raped, and we'll meet here outside at…12, sharp, or I will personally take you shopping. Okay?" We all gulped and nodded, bursting into laughter later at each others scared expressions behind all our masks.

* * *

I walked slowly through the crowd, a few people have already asked me to dance, but they weren't really special and left right afterwards without another word – must be my stepping on their feet. I glanced up at the large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, millions of tiny crystals dropped down and the light reflected on them beautifully. I was distracted when someone tapped me on the shoulder gently.

I turned around, and gasped at the beautiful man in front of me.

His jawline was very familiar – I pushed _him _out of my head – and he and the most beautiful eyes, they looked familiar, but they were a dark opal color, I distinctively remembered Edward's eye color as topaz.

"Hello, miss" the man bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. I blushed.

"It'd be my pleasure to." I placed my hand in his, noticing it was cold, and a jolt of electricity passed through my hand when our palms touched. I ignored the familiar, pleasing feeling and concentrated on my steps. The song began and the man gently lifted myself onto his feet, my cheeks burned and I glanced down.

"What was that for?" I whispered when he started twirling us around.  
"You looked very nervous" he laughed in a velvet voice – still very familiar…but I knew it couldn't be him, I thought of a few more reasons and convinced myself.

"What's your name?" he asked, I decided to make one up, Renee said it was never good to tell a stranger your real name.

"Ella" I lied, as he pulled me close in one swift move, then stepping back again and moving to the right.

He smiled, a breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile, and I inhaled sharply.

I knew it all too well.

**Soo a cliffy :) Yes I'm soo evil! Death threats welcome.**

**& IF YOU _REVIEW_ YOU GET A NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW :D (ONLY IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT THOUGH, OR LOG ON!)  
**

**I'll give you three guesses to who that man behind the mask is...**

**ox Amz**

**AND I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE "_TAKE CARE OF MY HEART_" SOON! As soon as I can catch my breath again :)**

**In next chapter:**

**Continuation of Masquerade, DRAMA BUILDUP.  
**


	19. Maybe It's Just Me

**Gah I'm so sorry for not updating! There are soo many projects/tests/homework my schedule is totally packed with tutors and bleh – you don't need to know about this so I'm just gonna, you know, give you your chapter? :) Yep. So here it is…**

**Chapter 17**

_"Ella" I lied._

"What's yours?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Edmund" Ah, too close.

"That's…cool" I said pathetically as the song ended, and he placed me back on my feet.

We hung out for the rest of the night, laughing and joking about the masks people were wearing.

"Wow, that one is huge"

"Would you put one of those on?"

I shook my head, "I'd probably lose my balance and fall flat on my face, it looks heavy"

He chuckled, "You have a bad sense of balance?" Edwa- I mean, _Edmund's_ eyes sparkled behind his mask. _Why did I just think that?!_

"Yeah"

"So…well…I don't want to seem like a stalker or anything, but do you have email?"

"Oh yeah" I laughed, "My friend Karen made me create one since she insisted that MSN was something you could _not _live without." I reached into my purse and shuffled around until I found a pen and an old receipt for coffee at Starbucks. I scrawled my email address onto the sheet of paper,

**fall . out . girl (at) hotmail . com** (_A/N: DON'T TRY THIS. I MADE IT UP._)

He had an amused look in his eyes when he read my email address. "Fall out girl, huh?"

"Yeah, Karen's a huge Fall out boy fan and she thought this was really cute since I always fell down" I replied, feeling my blush stain my cheeks, and felt relieved that the mask covered most of my face.

"_Bong!" _I heard the large grandfather clock in the middle of the room start striking towards midnight. I thought about Karen's threat…_crap! _

"I'm so sorry! I have to go, I needed to meet my friends at the gate" I said apologetically, and turned around quickly to head towards the entrance of the building. Thanks to my klutzy ways, I just _had _to trip over some stranger's foot and land sprawled on the ballroom floor in front of the dancing couples who were staring at me with weird looks. I glared at all of them and continued walking at the fastest pace that I could manage without falling again. A few seconds later I felt a strange breeze on my right foot and realized that my shoe had fallen off throughout the whole process of humiliating myself and making my escape, but it was so close to midnight so I didn't bother, and finally made my way out onto the main gate.

There, waiting for me were all of my friends, Karen perched on Seth's arm with a happy smile and Journ leaning on Ihyun's shoulder…I raised an eyebrow, wait- something looked wrong in this picture.

_Journ's_head leaning on_Ihyun's_shoulder? Waiitt- wasn't it supposed to be the other way round? I pushed that thought out of my head as everyone started piling back into Journ's car.

*click* *Click* *click*

"e . c . (at) hotmail . com has added you on messenger. Do you accept?"

I clicked the "yes" button, that must have been Edmund adding me on messenger. _E.C. Huh? Sounds soo much like Edward Cullen, doesn't it? What if it is him, what if it- _**Shut up! **I blocked out the nagging voice inside my head.

"**E.**" Has logged on.

Falloutgirl says: Hey Edmund (:

E says: Hey Ella!

Falloutgirl says: What's up? I'm so bored.

E says: Nothing much, I'm just waiting for my siblings to get home.

Falloutgirl says: Oh, they're still at the ball?

E says: Yep. (: What about you?

Falloutgirl says: I'm waiting for Karen to get out of the shower so I can get all this powder off my face *laughs*

E says: Hahaha

Falloutgirl says: So I didn't see your girlfriend with you at the ball today, where was she anyways?

E says: Huh? What?

Falloutgirl says: Umm, your girlfriend?

E says: You mean my non-existent one?

Falloutgirl says: you're kidding me.

E says: serious!

Falloutgirl: Lol fine – whatever you say, but that sounds _totally _unbelievable ;)

E says: I used to like this girl but I- well, let's just say our relationship didn't really work out

Falloutgirl: What happened? I mean, you don't have to say if you don't want to...

E says: No, no, it's just that it's a pretty long story…*worried face*

Falloutgirl: I've got time

E says: Well her name was Bella…

_**Wait, what?!**_

**Please review! If you review I _swear _I will update at least before next Sunday (:  
**

_Maybe - Secondhand Serenade_

By the way, I'm doing debates in class right now... about whether the U.N. should administer the Arctic/Antarcticas right now, anyone have any debate tips you can share? :D

& I'm SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! AND IM SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. AND SORRY FOR A WHOLE OTHER BUNCH OF THINGS!!

FORGIVE ME? (puppy dog face)

**_I'll try to update A.S.A.P.!_**

ox Amz


	20. I Like You

**I know, I know. I hate me too. :(**

**(Well not in an emo way, but, well, you know.)  
**

**A.N. the end. :)**

**C****hapter 18**

_E: Well, her name was Bella…_

_Wait. What?!_

After a few seconds of internally freaking out, my fingers came back alive.

_Falloutgirl: and?_

_I gulped._

_E: she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met_

_Falloutgirl: wow sounds like you really liked her_

_E: I did, I loved her._

_Falloutgirl: but what happened?_

_E: There were some complications.._

_Falloutgirl: sorry, didn't mean to push or anything_

_E: it's fine_

_E: I had to leave her_

_Falloutgirl: ):  
_

_E: I really didn't want to. But being the selfish person I was, I wanted to leave something to remind her of me._

My face, and hopes, dropped at the mention of this. Edward didn't leave me anything to remind me of him. I sighed, disappointed, this wasn't him at all.

_Falloutgirl: aw, that's sweet_

_E: I'm sorry, I have to go, I hope I'll catch you online later? Maybe tomorrow?_

_My cheeks lifted as I typed back a response._

_Falloutgirl: Maybe, if you're lucky._

_E: Bye, Ella_

_Falloutgirl: Bye_

**_E is now offline._**

I snapped my laptop shut sighing, and turned towards the bathroom.

"Karen! You done yet?!" Nothing. "Karen?!"

I dragged myself off the bed and brought my hand up to knock on the bathroom door.

"KARE-" I began, but cut myself off once I heard that she was talking in the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow – why would she want to talk in the _bathroom? _That's weird, maybe she left her phone in her jeans and it rang or something. I was about to turn away when I heard her yelling,

"I was SENT, you idiot. No! Of course I am protecti- okay, who are you to tell me that I'm – NO wait okay hold up, YOU'RE the one who told me that she should have went to the ball. What? It's not my fault! It would have been totally awkward if I- well too bad, she wouldn't have wanted to see you anyway, asshole!"

I winced, hearing a piece of plastic hit against the marble floor of the bathroom. Wow, she was in a bad mood. I dropped back onto my bed, deciding that now was probably not a good time to tell her to hurry. As much as I wanted to believe that I didn't care about Edward anymore, I still did.

"Urgh" I groaned, why did this have to be so confusing? Why do I even think about him anymore, I only knew him for a few days! My mind slowly trailed back to the reason _why _I was thinking about Edward (again). Edmund. I had my suspicions about him, with the eyes, that smile, the tingly feeling, _'Bella'_.Way too much of a coincidence. Or was I tricking myself again? Because that was what I always wanted to happen, right?For Edward to come back, tell me why he left, and we were all going to live happily ever after. Pfft. I should seriously stop with this whole hoping thing.

My life was not meant to be a stupid fairytale anyways.

**_2 MONTHS LATER_**

"Who is this Edmund guy anyways? Is he someone I need to know about?" Karen grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No! We're just friends" I insisted,

"Well then you must be really _close_ friends, cuz you're always glued to that laptop whenever your darling _Edddmundd _is online" she made sure to give me the message.

"Really, he doesn't like me that way. Anyways, he's just like…my best friend, I mean, I really like him but I haven't even met him since months ago."

"Where _did _you meet him anyway?"

"At the ball you dragged me to, remember?"

"Oh, that? Wow, I don't remember you telling me you met anyone." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sorr-yy" I raised my hands apologetically, "It just, slipped my mind afterwards, I don't know"

"Hm, oh well, you should meet up with him again. Maybe you can actually _talk _to each other."

"Hmm…" I unwrapped a Vanilla See's Candies lollipop and stuck it in my mouth. "Want one?" I offered to Karen, but she shook her head as she always did – never accepting candy when I asked. I opened my laptop and logged in straight away without a second thought. A smile appeared on my lips automatically when I noticed Edmund was online.

(A/N: from now on, Bella's thoughts and stuff will be **bolded**, since it's hard to tell the messaging/thoughts apart)

_Falloutgirl says: Hey, E_

**I've grown accustomed to calling him E, because of his screen name and such.**

_E. says: Hey klutz ;)_

**Unfortunately, from him, I've earned the title of being 'klutz' because of my stupid habit. I remembered before he logged off yesterday, he mentioned something about going to a dinner party with his brother and sister in law.**

_Falloutgirl says: So, how was the party?_

E. says: It was okay, wasn't so great though, because I had to spend the entire time entertaining myself. I didn't feel like introducing myself to anyone and my brother and his wife disappeared altogether half an hour after it started, actually.

I laughed,

_Falloutgirl says: Sounds fun_

He didn't miss the sarcasm in my words.

_E. says: Yeah, very._

**We fell into this sort of awkward silence and I pondered on my mind of what Karen said, then the monitor blinked, interrupting my thoughts.**

_E. says: How was your morning?_

_Falloutgirl says: Nothing much happened, I was just talking to Karen and_

_E. says: and…_

_Falloutgirl says: well, we were talking about you actually haha_

_E. says: oh? What did you say about me?_

_Falloutgirl says: Lol stuff :)_

_E. says: and may I ask, what stuff?_

_Falloutgirl says: just how we met and stuff like that lol._

_E. says: Ironic, lol. I was just thinking about that this morning._

_Falloutgirl says: the ball?_

_E. says: Yeah, I was thinking that was one of the best nights of my life. Well, until you left, of course._

**My cheeks grew red as my heartbeat quickened, and I thought it might explode out of my chest. **

_Falloutgirl says: *blush*_

_E. says: Bella?_

_Falloutgirl says: Mhm?_

_E. says: I need to tell you something._

_Falloutgirl says: Go ahead;;_

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

_E. says: I think_

He paused.

_E says: I think I might like you Bella._

_E says: I think I might like you, very, very much._

**Kaboom.**

* * *

**I know. I suck for leaving all these cliffhangers :P**

**Anyways, I'm sososososososososo (x a gabillion times) sorry for half-abandoning this story for such a long time D:**

**I'm gonna be honest and tell you guys it's because I've been a lazy-butt and spent my time reading fanfics instead**

**of Cinderbella o; . But now, since it's summer vaycay (w00t:) I'm gonna have a whole lot of boring-time.**

**Especially since I'm back in Shanghai from Berkeley :( Dangit, I don't want to be here.. arrgh I want to go back to Cali. **

**Anyways, please review! :D**

**Updates are probably gonna come real soon, since I'm going to be sitting here in this chair all day being bored.**

**lovess, bbz.  
**

**ox Amz**

**_review if you like cookies. and this story. :P_**

oh & a good question for reviewers who dont know what to say..

**what's your favorite song at the moment?**

**(**mine's** Her Eyes - Pat Monahan** it never fails to make me sing along. ;**)  
**

**V**

**V**


	21. Meeting

**Hello :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. I appreciated them a lot :) Hopefully this would make it clearer for you peoples who are confused & had questions. ;D**

**C****hapter 18**

My mind blanked out for a moment before my eyes returned to the screen.

I noticed my mistake right about…there. He called me Bella. And I – wait. Why did he call me Bella? And why did I – aw _shit_.

Falloutgirl says: Er it's Ella.

I swallowed, waiting for his response.

E. says: Oh god. I'm so sorry.

He paused before continuing.

E. says: Because you responded after I called you Bella the first time so I

Falloutgirl says: I know, my mistake, lol.

Edward's POV

Falloutgirl says: I know, my mistake, lol.

I tried to ignore the pain that just pierced through me after reading those words.

_She wasn't Bella._

Why was I so stupid?

But I thought I did. I really thought it was her. But all those scents and the thoughts…how did I miss Ella's thoughts in the midst of all the…oh. All those people…her thoughts must have been mixed up with the rest of them.

_It wasn't her._ I told myself that repeatedly. It couldn't be. The chances of her being here in…no. Impossible.

Too coincidental.

Yet I still hoped that- ugh. I shook my head.

What was wrong with me?!

Bella's POV

E. says : I have ruined it now, haven't I? :S

Falloutgirl says: Well… =\

E. says: Will you let me start over? I'm really truly sorry. It's just because the names...and I wasn't thinking when I pressed enter;

Falloutgirl says: Okay, well. Give it your best shot. lol

E. says: What I meant was,

E. says: **Ella**, I really like you. Really really really like you.

He sounded so cute right there. Sounded like he didn't have much experience with this kinda stuff before too.

Falloutgirl says: I think I do too.

Fallougirl says: I'm falling.

E. says: You always are ;) Are you alright?

Falloutgirl says: For you.

E. says: I can say the same.

Falloutgirl says: *blush*

E. says: okay. So what do we do about this?  
Falloutgirl says: Erm. Do you want to meet up?

E. says: Sure. Are you free tomorrow?

Tomorrow was Saturday. I pondered that thought for a moment. No, I wasn't doing anything with Karen…I already met Edmund once anyway, it's not like he was some creepy stranger online. What was there to lose? I felt a tinge of guilt, thinking about Edward. I didn't go out with anyone after meeting him…and we didn't go out or anything anyways. Why did I feel as if I was betraying him?

EPOV

I grimaced after entering my words. Alice would kill me for this later. She would hate me for betraying Bella. _Well technically I didn't betray her or anything. I didn't even go out with her…_ the selfish mean part of my mind sneered. Rational-Edward didn't have anything to say.

Because this time, there was nothing to stop me.

BPOV

Falloutgirl says: Yep, no plans.

E. says: Meet you at the Starbucks down the street from the post office near the Police station?

Falloutgirl says: Time?

E. says: 1:30 in the afternoon, sharp?

Falloutgirl says: Sure

E. says: it's a date ;)

Falloutgirl says: I wouldn't have it any other way. (:

E. says: I've got to go, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow – literally.

Falloutgirl says: haha. Funny. See you (:

_E. is now offline._

I followed his lead and signed out as well.

**B is now offline.**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I drummed my fingers against the table impatiently. Okay, I couldn't help myself. I arrived early for our little meeting at Starbucks and was now waiting.

And waiting…

I checked my watch for what seemed like the millionth time.

_1:27_

Three more minutes.

Draaaaaaag.

I stirred my latte and stared at the coffee swirling around and around in the mug until I was practically cross-eyed.

I tapped my foot.

I counted the cans of dog food that sat on the table accompanied by an old man.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24.

Wow. How many dogs did he _have_?

I sneaked another glance at my watch.

**_1:29_**

My heartbeat quickened. Almost 1:30…

**_1:30_**

Swwiing.

My head snapped upwards at the sound of the Starbucks door opening.

My mouth fell open in surprise as a pair of emerald green eyes met my gaze.

It was him.

**I know, I know. It's confusing. But answers will come soon, I promise :)**

**And yes, I'm aware that I suck for leaving these cliffys. :P**

**Good things (and explanations, maybe) will come to those who review :] So please review? For me? **

**And if anyone can tell me how to find out the people who have this story on alert (or the number of them?), please do. I'd appreciate that very much lol.  
**

**ilybbs ;)**

**oxAmz**


End file.
